


Yuru Yuri: No Nut November

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Las chicas del Club del Entretenimiento deciden participar en el reto No Nut November, el cual consiste en aguantar todo el mes de noviembre sin masturbarse. ¿Conseguirán aguantar?
Kudos: 4





	1. Sábado 31 de octubre

–¡Bien, mi turno! – Dice Kyouko mientras saca un papel de la caja que habían utilizado en numerosas ocasiones, saliéndole “Haz cosplay de Mirakurun”. – ¡Jooooo! ¡Yo había escrito esto para que lo sacara Chinatsu-chan!

–No puedes predecir quién sacará el papel que tú quieras. – Le dijo Yui.

–¡Ya no quiero jugar más a esto! – Exclamó Kyouko dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo.

Tras unos segundos, la rubia volvió a incorporarse.

–Ey, chicas, tengo una idea.

–Qué miedo… – Dijo Yui para sí misma.

–¿Queréis participar en un reto?

–¿Un reto? – Preguntó Chinatsu.

–¿Qué clase de reto? – Siguió Akari.

–Antes de decíroslo necesito saber algo sobre vosotras.

Eso extrañó a las chicas.

–¿Algo sobre nosotras? – Preguntó Yui.

–Sí, sino tal vez no podríamos hacer el reto.

Las tras chicas se miraron, entre curiosas y extrañadas, pero asintieron.

–Está bien, ¿qué necesitas saber? – Preguntó Yui mientras tomaba un poco de té.

–¿Vosotras os masturbáis?

Eso hizo que Yui escupiera inmediatamente el té.

–¡¿Q-Qu-Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – Exclamó Yui en un intento por no ahogarse.

Por su parte, Akari y Chinatsu estaban rojas como un tomate.

–¡¿Q-Qué dices, Kyouko-chan?!

–¡Senpai, eres una pervertida!

–Vamos, vamos, estamos solo nosotras cuatro, aquí. No hay nadie más, y no se lo diré a nadie. Necesito saberlo para saber si podemos hacer ese reto.

–¿Qué clase de reto es ese para que necesites saber eso? – Preguntó Yui molesta.

–Vamos, chicas, no tenéis que sentiros avergonzadas. No es nada malo tampoco.

Las chicas, aún avergonzadas, se miraron entre ellas. Después de unos segundos, Yui fue la primera en hablar.

–Bu-Bueno… De vez en cuando…

–Ujú… Así que te masturbas, eh, Yui… – Dijo Kyouko pícara.

–¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué hay de ti?! ¡¿Te masturbas?!

–Cada día.

– _Lo admitió sin inmutarse…_

–Chinatsu-chan, ¿qué me dices de ti?

Chinatsu, algo avergonzada, desvió la mirada para no mirar a los ojos de Kyouko mientras contestaba.

–B-Bueno, s-sí, lo hago…

–¿Y piensas en mí mientras lo haces?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Pienso en Yui-senpai!

–¡Qué directa! – Se sorprendió Kyouko.

Yui no sabía muy bien cómo responder ante aquello. Finalmente, Kyouko se dirigió a Akari.

–¿Y bien, Akari? ¿Qué me dices de ti?

–¿Y-Yo? – La chica, también avergonzada como Chinatsu, contestó tímidamente. – Bueno… De vez en cuando…

–Oh… ¿Incluso tú, Akari? – Preguntó Kyouko exagerando el “Oh”.

–¿Qu-Qué quieres decir con incluso yo? – Preguntó Akari nerviosa.

–No sabía que ya fueras una chica sucia, Akari.

–¡¿Eeeeeh!? – Los moños de la chica saltaron. – ¡N-No soy una chica sucia! ¡¿No habíais dicho que vosotras también lo hacéis?!

–Ja ja ja, ya lo sé, Akari. Solo era una broma.

–¡Jooo! ¡Eres mala, Kyouko-chan!

–Bueno, ahora que ya sabes que todas lo hacemos, ¿quieres decirnos para qué querías saberlo? – Pregunta Yui.

–Oh, cierto. Resulta que me he enterado de que existe un reto llamado No Nut November, que consiste en no masturbarse durante todo el mes de noviembre, y he pensado que podríamos participar. Por eso tenía que saber si os masturbabais, no tenía sentido participar en este reto si no lo hacíais. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Queréis participar?

–¿Qué clase de reto es ese? – Preguntó Yui más para si misma que esperando obtener una respuesta.

–Ahora que lo dices me suena haberlo oído… – Dice Chinatsu. – ¿Pero este reto no estaba dirigido a los chicos?

–¿Y qué? ¿Es que por ser chicas no podemos hacerlo? ¡No somos menos que ellos! ¡Si los chicos pueden hacerlo, nosotras también! ¡Igualdad!

–No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona la igualdad…

–En fin, ¿qué me decís? ¿Queréis participar o no?

Las tres chicas volvieron a mirarse.

–Supongamos que lo hacemos y aguantamos todo el mes sin masturbarnos. ¿Qué recibiría la ganadora?

–¡La satisfacción de haber ganado! – Dijo Kyouko levantando el pulgar.

–Eso no es ningún premio. – Dijo secamente Yui.

–Bueno, podría ser que ganara más de una, o incluso que ganáramos todas, así que no tiene sentido pensar en un premio individual.

–Visto así… – Empezó a decir Chinatsu. – La verdad es que tiene sentido.

–¿Entonces qué me decís? ¿Participaréis o no?

–Es que un mes es mucho tiempo… No sé si podré aguantar tanto…

–Uh, Chinatsu-chan, ¿es que eres una ninfómana? – Preguntó Kyouko en broma.

–¡C-Claro que no!

–¿Qué es una ninfómana? – Preguntó Akari, sorprendiendo a las otras tres.

– _Qué inocente…_ – Pensaron.

–¡E-Está bien! ¡Voy a participar!

–¡Bien! ¡Ya tenemos una! Yui, ¿tú qué dices?

–¿P-Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? – Preguntó Yui algo avergonzada.

–Vamos, Yui, es solo un reto, para ver si podemos aguantar. ¿No te ves capaz de hacerlo?

–No es que no me vea capaz, pero… – Yui empezaba a ruborizarse.

–¿Qué pasa, Yui-senpai? – Preguntó Chinatsu extrañada.

–Ugh… Es vergonzoso decirlo… Podría aguantar un mes, pero… Hace ya unos cuantos días que no lo hago, y aunque consiga aguantar un mes, este se cumpliría a mediados de noviembre, por lo que técnicamente habría fallado el reto aunque aguantara un mes. Para lograrlo tendría que aguantar más de un mes, y eso no me parece justo.

–Mmm… Ya veo el problema. – Dijo Kyouko cruzándose de brazos fingiendo preocupación. – ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces podemos masturbarnos todas esta noche!

–¡¿Eeeeeh?! – Exclamaron todas.

–Sabiendo que vamos a tener que estar un mes sin masturbarnos, podemos hacerlo esta noche. Hacernos una paja tan buena que después podamos aguantar un mes entero sin hacerlo. ¿Qué os parece?

A las chicas una sombra les cubría los ojos.

– _¿Cómo puede hablar de eso con tanta tranquilidad?_

–Oh, por cierto, Akari, ¿tú participarás?

–¿Eh? ¿Yo? B-Bueno, pues… Está bien, si hoy lo hacemos creo que después podré aguantar un mes.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces lo haremos!

–Espera, ¿y cómo sabemos que nos dirás la verdad? ¿Cómo sabemos que si nos dices que has aguantado es verdad y no has perdido antes y nos estás mintiendo?

–Os doy mi palabra de que os diré la verdad y no os mentiré. Lo juro por Mirakurun.

Las tres chicas no sabían muy bien si fiarse de su amiga, pero ya que lo había jurado por Mirakurun, tendrían que confiar en ella.

–Está bien.

–¡Muy bien! – Exclamó Kyouko levantándose. – ¡Pues venga! ¡Todas a casa a masturbarse!

–¡No grites!

**Por la noche**

Tras marchar del apartamento de Yui, las cuatro chicas ya se encontraban en sus respectivas casas. Yui ya se había puesto el pijama y estaba en su futón. La chica no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Kyouko:

_Sabiendo que vamos a tener que estar un mes sin masturbarnos, podemos hacerlo esta noche. Hacernos una paja tan buena que después podamos aguantar un mes entero sin hacerlo._

– _Maldita Kyouko._ – Pensó Yui. – _¿Cómo puede hablar tan tranquilamente de eso?_ – La chica suspiró. – _Pero supongo que tiene razón. Si vamos a tener que estar un mes sin masturbarnos es mejor hacerlo ahora._

Yui lentamente bajo su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna, por encima del pantalón, donde lentamente empezó a hacer presión. Poco a poco empezó a mover su mano, aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad. La respiración de la chica empezaba a escucharse.

**Habitación de Chinatsu**

Chinatsu, también con el pijama puesto, cerró con pestillo la puerta de su habitación. No quería sorpresas. No es que nadie fuera a entrar de todos modos, pero mejor asegurarse. Chinatsu se puso en su cama, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

– _Yui-senpai debe estar haciéndolo ahora mismo… Debe estar masturbándose…_

Chinatsu se imaginó a Yui tocándose. Solo esa imaginación ya la hizo excitarse, y llevó directamente su mano derecha a su vagina, tocándola directamente, mientras que con su mano izquierda empezó a masajearse los pechos.

–Ah… Ah… Yui-senpai…

El masajearse los pechos por encima de la camisa no era suficiente estímulo para Chinatsu, así que empezó a desabrocharse los botones. Una vez desabrochados todos, apartó su camisa hacia los lados, permitiendo ver toda su parte delantera desnuda. La chica empezó a tocar su pezón izquierdo.

–¡Ngh!

Rápidamente tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para tapar su gemido. Ya se había tocado los pezones antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Tal vez el hecho de saber que Yui se estaba masturbando en ese mismo momento hacía que se excitara más. La chica, lentamente, volvió a tocar su pezón, suavemente. Aunque seguía siendo mucho estímulo, el hecho de ya haberlo tocado antes y el hacerlo ahora suavemente hizo que pudiera contener su gemido. Poco a poco, la chica fue aumentando la intensidad, frotándolo de lado a lado, de abajo a arriba, frotando los alrededores, masajeando el pecho entero con su mano…

Al no tener mucho busto, no disfrutaba tanto de ello como seguramente lo harían Yui o Himawari, pero seguía siendo agradable.

**Habitación de Kyouko**

Kyouko estaba metida en su cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– _Ju ju ju… Así que Akari también se masturba, ¿eh? Quién lo hubiera dicho, con esa cara de inocente que tiene, y resulta que ya es toda una pervertida. Me pregunto cómo lo hará._ – Kyouko llevó su mano directamente a su vagina, y empezó a frotarla. – _Me he imaginado cómo lo pueden hacer Chinatsu-chan, Yui, Ayano, Chitose, Hima-chan, Saku-chan… Incluso Chizurun. Pero nunca me he imaginado cómo lo puede hacer Akari. ¿Cuánto tiempo debe hacer que lo hace? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿A lo mejor más? ¿A qué edad empecé yo?_ – Kyouko se puso a pensar. – _Creo que desde los 9 años ya lo hacía, aunque no supe que era eso hasta que hice los 12. ¿A lo mejor Akari también empezó a hacerlo tan temprano? ¿Y cuando descubrió lo que era? Porque antes sabía de lo que estábamos hablando, por lo que sabía lo que significaba eso. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Se lo explicaron sus padres o su hermana? ¿Se informó ella sola? Pero… De ser así, significa que Akari tuvo que buscarlo en internet. ¿Buscó en internet cosas sucias? Espera… ¿Puede que Akari vea porno?_ – Pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que Kyouko se excitara más. Aceleró los movimientos de su mano en su entrepierna, mientras que con la otra empezó a masajearse su pecho. – _¿Puede que vea porno? ¿Y qué porno debe ver? ¿Qué le debe excitar? ¿O… ¿A lo mejor ve hentai? Ah… ¿Qué debe gustarle? Ella… Estará haciéndolo ahora mismo… ¿En qué debe estar pensando? ¿Y cómo debe estar haciéndolo?_ – Kyouko empezó a pensar en varias maneras de cómo podía estar masturbándose Akari. – _Ah… Akari…_

**Habitación de Akari**

También en su cama, al igual que Yui, Akari tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kyouko.

– _Hacerlo esta noche para poder aguantar todo el mes de noviembre… La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo ahora, pero… Si tengo que aguantar un mes, debería hacerlo._ – Akari pensó un poco. – _Bueno, supongo que podría excitarme si lo estimulo…_

Akari se puso boca abajo, con los bazos debajo la almohada, y lentamente empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra la cama, de abajo a arriba. Aunque fuera a través del pijama, el clítoris de la chica notaba la fricción que este hacía contra la cama. Esto no fue suficiente al principio, ya que la chica no estaba excitada. Sin embargo, tras varios segundos, finalmente la táctica dio resultado. El propio rozamiento hizo que su clítoris reaccionara y la chica se excitara. Estando ya excitada, fue como si la chica cambiara de chip. Ahora sí que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Hasta hacía solo unos segundos, si le hubieran dejado elegir entre masturbarse o no hacerlo, hubiera elegido no hacerlo, pues realmente no tenía ganas. Ahora no hubiera podido elegir esa opción. Tendría que elegir sí o sí hacerlo, ya que ahora sí que tenía ganas. La chica siguió frotándose, ahora ya con la idea de hacer durar el acto lo suficiente como para que se sintiera lo suficientemente bien para después poder aguantar un mes sin hacerlo. Aunque Akari era bastante novata en la masturbación, sabía que si llegaba al orgasmo rápidamente no le serviría, y que tenía que alargarlo, por lo que intentó calcular la velocidad a la que debía moverse y la presión que hacía su entrepierna contra la cama para poder retrasar el orgasmo varios minutos.

**Habitación de Yui**

Yui estaba recostaba en el futón. Se había bajado los pantalones hasta los tobillos para poder tocar directamente su vagina fácilmente con su mano derecha. Mientras, había metido la izquierda debajo su camiseta y estaba frotándose los pechos y los pezones, de vez en cuando pellizcándolos suavemente, lo cual le hacía soltar pequeños gemidos.

Aunque al vivir sola no tenía que preocuparse por hacer ruido, prefería mantener la voz baja. No es que fueran a oírla fácilmente, pero las paredes del apartamento no eran demasiado gruesas, y a esas horas de la noche la mayoría de vecinos ya estarían acostados o a punto de irse a dormir, por lo que no sería difícil escuchar su voz si la levantara demasiado, así que Yui intentaba retener sus gemidos, y solo se oía alguno no muy fuerte cuando el estímulo era muy fuerte. Si no, lo único que se oía en su habitación era la respiración acelerada y fuerte de Yui, aunque eso no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, pues no había manera de escucharla desde fuera, y menos aún los pequeños sonidos que hacía su mano al frotar su vagina. Yui ya estaba mojada, y al frotar su vagina esta hacía un sonido como si estuviera metiendo su mano en una gelatina.

Yui hacía varios movimientos con su mano. Mientras que con el dedo pulgar frotaba su clítoris de abajo a arriba, con los dedos corazón y anular penetraba ligeramente su vagina. Tras un rato, Yui introdujo más profundamente los dedos en su vagina, separándolos y estirándolos una vez dentro, estimulando su clítoris desde dentro, lo cual le hizo soltar otro gemido, un poco más fuerte que los otros. La respiración de Yui era entrecortada, y notaba pequeños espasmos en su vientre, y eso que aún no había llegado al orgasmo.

Yui movió sus dedos dentro de su vagina, haciéndole gemir de nuevo. Viendo que no podía evitar gemir, con la mano izquierda Yui se subió la camiseta, dejando sus pechos al descubierto, y presionó la camiseta con sus labios, como si la mordiera. Una vez así, Yui siguió moviendo sus dedos, volviendo a gemir, pero haciendo menos ruido esta vez debido a estar mordiendo la camiseta. Con su mano derecha siguió frotándose los pechos, haciendo aún más ruido. Ahora sí que corría el riesgo de poder ser oída, pero en ese punto ya no le importaba, Lo único que quería era llegar al orgasmo.

–Mmm… ¡M! Mmnn… ¡Nnngh! ¡Nygh! ¡Mmmmnng…!

**Habitación de Chinatsu**

–Ah… Ah, Yui-senpai… Senpai… Aaaaah…

Chinatsu susurraba eso mientras con la mano derecha penetraba su vagina y con la derecha frotaba sus pezones. Sentía más placer que de costumbre, pues se habían puesto más duros de lo normal. Siempre se le ponían duros cuando se masturbaba, pero esta vez estaban más duros que cualquier otra vez, haciendo que al frotarlos con sus dedos lo notara más. De vez en cuando abandonaba sus pechos y frotaba su vientre con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo como si fuera electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Todas estas sensaciones a la vez que se imaginaba a Yui masturbándose con el aliciente de saber que lo estaba haciendo realmente eran un estímulo demasiado grande.

–Ah… Yui-senpai… ¡Yui-senpai!

**Habitación de Kyouko**

Kyouko seguía masturbándose pensando en Akari.

– _Akari… ¿Cómo te estás tocando? ¿Qué cara pones mientras te masturbas?_ – Kyouko se imaginaba diferentes expresiones que podría estar poniendo Akari. – _¿Y qué cara pones cuando te corres?_ – En ese momento, a Kyouko le vino a la cabeza otra cosa sobre Akari. – _¿Y cómo te corres? ¿Debe eyacular? ¿Le debe salir mucho flujo? ¿Poco? ¿Le debe salir con fuerza, como si fuera un chorro, o solo debe gotear un poco? ¿O a lo mejor no eyacula?_

La idea de imaginarse a la tierna y linda Akari eyaculando una gran cantidad de fluido vaginal, mojando la cama, hizo que Kyouko se excitara aún más.

– _Aaah… Akari, Akari…_

**Habitación de Akari**

Por su parte, Akari seguía frotándose contra la cama, cada vez más rápido, inconscientemente. Su respiración era rápida y audible. En algún momento había dejado de respirar por la nariz y ya lo hacía por la boca.

Tras unos minutos de frotarse contra la cama, la chica decidió que necesitaba más estímulo, así que cogió la almohada, la giró 90 grados y se puso encima de ella. La chica siguió moviéndose, frotándose esta vez contra la almohada, de forma más rápida que cuando lo hacía en la cama. Inconscientemente, la chica empezó a mover sus caderas, frotándolas contra la punta de la almohada. Tras unos segundos, esos movimientos dejaron de ser involuntarios y Akari movía sus caderas rápidamente.

–Ah, ah… Aaaaah…

La chica respiraba rápida y agitadamente. El orgasmo se acercaba, lo sabía.

**Habitación de Yui**

Yui movía sus dedos rápidamente, tanto los que tenía dentro de su vagina, como los que utilizaba para frotarse los pezones, que al igual que Chinatsu, se habían endurecido más que de costumbre. La chica seguía mordiendo su camiseta, intentando ahogar los gemidos que salían de su boca, aunque cada vez le costaba más. Yui estaba en su límite, estaba a punto de llegar. Una presión del clítoris desde el interior de la vagina fue lo que finalmente le hizo alcanzar el orgasmo.

–¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Nnnmn! ¡Ngnm! ¡Nymmg! ¡Ghk…! ¡Grrr…!

Yui seguía mordiendo su camiseta mientras intentaba silenciar sus gemidos mientras se corría, arrojando durante unos segundos un poco de flujo que mojó un poco el futón. Cuando el orgasmo terminó, Yui dejó de morder su camiseta, respirando agitadamente.

**Habitación de Chinatsu**

–Yui-senpai, Yui-senpai… Córrete conmigo… Corrámonos juntas… – Susurraba Chinatsu mientras se imaginaba a Yui masturbándose. – Ah… ¡Ah!

En el momento en que su imaginación de Yui se corrió Chinatsu también lo hizo, corriéndose las dos a la vez, como ella imaginaba. El cuerpo de Chinatsu se convulsionó unos segundos, debido al orgasmo, expulsando también un poco de flujo, aunque menos que Yui, mojando menos la cama que su amada, y mucho menos que la visión que tenía de ella, pues en su fantasía, Yui se corría lo suficiente como para llenar un vaso entero de flujo.

**Habitación de Kyouko**

Kyouko seguía penetrándose la vagina, a la vez que movía bruscamente sus caderas. Había empezado a moverlas en algún momento involuntariamente para sentir más placer, ya estando a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

– _Aaaaah… Akari… ¡Me… Corro!_

Kyouko llegó al orgasmo, produciendo algunas contracciones en su cuerpo durante unos cuantos segundos. Cuando terminaron se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente.

**Habitación de Akari**

Akari seguía moviendo sus caderas rápidamente. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y no quería esperar más, quería sentir esa sensación ya mismo. Finalmente, uno de los movimientos de cadera hizo que su clítoris erecto se frotara con la almohada alcanzando el tan deseado orgasmo.

–¡Ah! ¡Mmn! ¡Ng!

Akari presionó su rostro contra la almohada para silenciar sus gemidos. Tras varios segundos, los espasmos producidos por el orgasmo fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, pudiendo sacar Akari su rostro de la almohada, respirando profundamente.

**Habitación de Yui**

Yui miró lo que había mojado de su futón. Cogió un poco de papel que había dejado al lado del futón y lo pasó por la parte mojada, consiguiendo secarla un poco, aunque no del todo. Con otro trozo se limpió la mano y la vagina, y después de lanzar todos los papeles a la papelera volvió a estirarse en su futón, esta vez dispuesta a dormir.

**Habitación de Chinatsu**

Chinatsu hizo lo mismo que Yui, con idénticos resultados, solo que a ella le dolió un poco cuando se secó su vagina. No era nada grave, solo que se había masturbado con mucha fuerza y su vagina aún estaba sensible. Después de tirar el papel en la papelera, la chica se volvió a abrochar la camisa.

–Yui-senpai… – Susurró poco antes de quedarse dormida.

**Habitación de Kyouko**

Kyouko respiraba profundamente después de su orgasmo.

– _Akari… Quiero ver cómo se masturba Akari…_

La chica llevó su mano cerca de su rostro, pudiendo ver que estaba llena de fluidos, formando hilos que unían sus dedos. Al igual que Yui y Chinatsu cogió un trozo de papel que había preparado para secar el fluido de su mano.

Por su parte, Akari se había quedado tan relajada que se quedó dormida pocos segundos después de correrse.

Más les valía haber disfrutado de esa sesión de masturbación, pues si querían ganar el reto no podrían volver a hacerlo durante todo el mes de noviembre.


	2. Lunes 2 de noviembre

Había sido un día de clases habitual, con Sakurako metiéndose con el tamaño de los pechos de Himawari, Chitose fantaseando sobre Kyouko y Ayano, y Akari siendo ignorada. Al menos hasta que terminaron las clases. Una vez acabaron, en la sala del Club del Entretenimiento dejó de ser ignorada. Kyouko no perdió ni un minuto y una vez estuvieron todas preguntó directamente:

–Ey, chicas, ¿el sábado os masturbasteis?

–¡¿Eh?! – Exclamaron. A les tres les pilló por sorpresa esa pregunta.

–Vamos, vamos, – Insistió Kyouko. – ¿lo hicisteis o no?

–¡E-Eres una pervertida, Kyouko-senpai! ¡¿Por qué quieres saber eso?!

–Vamos, si igualmente vais a tener que decir el 1 de diciembre si lo habéis hecho o no. Entonces ¿qué más da?

Las tres chicas se miraron, algo avergonzadas.

–Bu-Bueno… Pues… Sí, lo hice. – Confesó Chinatsu.

–Uuuh… – Exageró Kyouko. – ¿Y pensaste en mí mientras te tocabas, Chinachu?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Ya te dije que pienso en Yui-senpai!

– _Lo volvió a decir claramente…_

Yui se sentía algo incómoda. Su kouhai acababa de reconocer que el sábado por la noche se masturbó pensando en ella. En cierta forma Yui ya se imaginaba eso, más cuando Chinatsu le dijo el sábado que pensaba en ella. Sin embargo, oír que hace dos noches se masturbó pensando en ella era diferente.

–¿Y tú, Yui?

–Yo… S-Sí… También lo hice.

–Oooh… Tú sí que pensaste en mí, ¿verdad, Yui-nyan?

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces en quién pensaste?

–¡En nadie en particular!

–Ojojó… A Yui le gusta alguien y no quiere decirlo… – Dijo Kyouko intentando picar a Yui.

–¡Cállate!

–¿Y bien, Akari? ¿Qué hay de ti?

La chica estaba algo avergonzada, pero al ver que tanto Yui como Chinatsu lo habían hecho, se sentó un poco aligerada. Al menos no era la única que lo había hecho.

–Esto… Sí… Yo también.

–¡Vaya! ¡Así que todas lo hicimos!

–¿T-Tú también, Kyouko-chan? – Preguntó Akari.

Kyouko asintió.

–¿Qué lo hicisteis, antes de ir a dormir, en la cama?

Las chicas, aún algo avergonzadas, asintieron.

–Vaya, lo hicimos todas al mismo tiempo. Entonces esto podría ser considerado como una orgía a distancia, ¿no? – Preguntó Kyouko pícara.

–¡Ni de coña!

–¿Qué es una orgía? – Preguntó Akari, sorprendiendo a las otras tres.

– _De verdad, qué inocente…_ – Pensaron.

Akari ladeó un poco su cabeza, y parpadeó, algo confusa por la reacción de sus amigas.

–Bueno, – Empezó Kyouko. – básicamente son varias personas teniendo sexo a la vez todas juntas.

–¿Se puede hacer entre más de dos personas? – Preguntó Akari algo sorprendida.

–Sí. – Respondió naturalmente Kyouko.

–Ya veo…

La reacción de curiosidad de Akari extrañó un poco a sus amigas. Akari, que era tan inocente, realmente estaba interesada en estas cosas (en cosas sobre el sexo en general, no en hacer orgías). Estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre un tema “para adultos”, lo cual le hacía sentir la sensación que estaba madurando, y notaba cómo su corazón latía más rápido. Se encontraba algo emocionada.

–Bueno, – Siguió Kyouko. – Pues ahora toca aguantar un mes entero. ¿Creéis que seréis capaces?

–Por supuesto. – Dijo Yui.

–Claro que sí, – Añadió Chinatsu. – ya te dije que no soy una ninfómana.

–Ah, sí, ¿y eso qué significa? – Preguntó Akari recordando que el sábado no habían respondido a su pregunta.

Akari caminaba hacia su casa pensando en lo que le habían dicho.

– _Alguien adicta al sexo… Hoy estoy aprendiendo varias cosas._

Una vez en casa, ya habiéndose cambiado de ropa, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, quedando mirando el techo unos segundos.

–Tener sexo varias personas a la vez… ¿Cómo debe ser eso?

Necesitada de satisfacer su curiosidad, se levantó y encendió su ordenador. Una vez abierto el navegador, escribió la palabra “orgía”. La chica tragó saliva y pulsó Enter. Una vez accedió al apartado de imágenes la chica de sobresaltó. Había imágenes de decenas de personas desnudas apelotonadas una encima de otra, varios hombres teniendo sexo con varias mujeres, varias mujeres teniendo sexo con varias mujeres, y varios hombres teniendo sexo con varios hombres. Había imágenes en que se veían teniendo sexo, otras en que les lamían el pene, en otras les lamían la vagina, en otras los pechos… Y además, la mayoría de hombres que aparecían en esas fotos tenían el pene más grande que la media, y las mujeres tenían más grande que la media los pechos. Akari estaba alterada.

– _¿Así son los penes de los chicos? Son enormes…_

Akari había visto algunas veces dibujos de penes en clase de educación sexual, pero nunca había visto uno real. A lo mejor alguna vez cuando de pequeña se bañaba con sus padres y su hermana, pero de eso hacía muchos años, por lo que no podía recordarlo, además de que nunca se había fijado en el pene de su padre. También le llamó la atención el tamaño de los pechos de las mujeres. No es que Akari fuera mirando los pechos de las chicas y mujeres que veía por la calle, pero aún así podía ver claramente que los pechos de esas mujeres eran más grandes que los que podía tener cualquier mujer que conociera, y obviamente más grande que cualquiera de sus amigas, incluso más que Himawari.

Abrumada por esas imágenes, Akari inmediatamente cerró el navegador y se tiró sobre la cama, abrazándose a su almohada. Las imágenes que había visto no paraban de rondar por su mente; varios hombres y mujeres lamiéndose los penes, vaginas y pechos, y teniendo sexo entre ellas…

Aunque no podía verlo, Akari sabía que estaba roja como un tomate, y rápidamente hundió su cabeza en la almohada, durante el tiempo suficiente hasta que notó que necesitaba aire para respirar. Ya un poco más tranquila, Akari pudo procesar toda esa información. Su corazón aún latía rápidamente, había pasado de no haber visto nunca un pene a ver varios hombres con penes enormes teniendo sexo con mujeres o siendo lamidos, ya sea por mujeres u otros hombres.

– _Las orgías… Son muy intensas…_

Una vez ya habiendo podido procesar todo eso, Akari empezaba a notar algo.

– _Ah… Qué mal, me estoy excitando. No… No puedo perder el primer día, tengo que resistir._

Akari respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, pensando en cosas agradables. Los divertidos mangas de Mirakurun, las bonitas prendas de ropa que vendían en una tienda cerca de su casa, los entretenidos juegos de mesa que jugaba con su hermana, los deliciosos pasteles que hace su madre…

Akari respiró tranquila. Ya no estaba excitada. Ya no sentía ninguna necesidad de masturbarse, por lo que de momento podría aguantar. Sin embargo, pensar en esos pasteles le hizo venir hambre. Con una sonrisa se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, camino a la cocina.

–Mamá, ¿podemos hacer pastel hoy?


	3. Jueves 5 de noviembre

–¡Ya estoy en casa! – Anunció Chinatsu al regresar de la escuela, pero no obtuvo respuesta. – ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Onee-chan? – Sin respuesta. – Parece que todavía no han llegado. – Chinatsu subió a su habitación y se estiró en la cama. – _Normalmente aprovecharía ahora que estoy sola para masturbarme, pero por culpa de ese estúpido reto de Kyouko-senpai no puedo hacerlo._ Jo, ¿por qué acepté esta tontería? – Chinatsu suspiró. – En fin, solo es un mes, podré aguantar.

Chinatsu se levantó de la cama y empezó a quitarse el uniforme para ponerse ropa de estar por casa. Normalmente no llegaba a estar desnuda del todo, sino que si se quitaba primero las bragas, se ponía una falda o un pantalón antes de quitarse en uniforme, y si se quitaba primero el uniforme y los sostenes, se comía una camisa o un vestido antes de quitarse las bragas. Sin embargo, aprovechando que hoy estaba sola, se desnudó del todo. La chica se puso delante del espejo y contempló su figura desnuda, algo distraída. No es que no le gustara su cuerpo, pero era un poco baja para su edad, y aunque no era tan plana como Sakurako, sus pechos eran bastante pequeños.

–Los pechos de Yui-senpai son mucho más grandes que los míos, y solo me lleva un año y medio de diferencia, y ya no hablo de Himawari-chan… – Chinatsu se llevó las manos a los pechos y empezó a apretarlos suavemente. – ¿A lo mejor si los toco más me creerán? En los hentais sale eso, pero no estoy segura de que sea cierto. Si el desarrollo de los pechos va ligado al del resto del cuerpo no me crecerán nunca… – Dijo teniendo en cuenta se pequeña estatura. – Aunque… A lo mejor… – Chinatsu empezó a pensar. – Puede que a Yui-senpai le gusten las chicas con pechos pequeños. Es cierto, hay gente a la que les excitan más los pechos pequeños que los grandes. Y también hay gente que se excita con las chicas bajitas. A lo mejor a Yui-senpai le gustan las chicas bajitas con pechos pequeños… Si es así… – Chinatsu sonrió. – ¡Si es así estoy salvada! – Exclamó saltando de alegría. Pero se pronto se volvió a mostrar preocupada. – Pero… ¿Y si no?

Chinatsu volvió a mirar con preocupación su cuerpo en el espejo. Aunque fuera una yandere en potencia, la verdad es que era bastante linda, y su pequeña figura hacía que su cuerpo desnudo de algún modo se viera atractivo.

–Yui-senpai…

Chinatsu lentamente llevó su mano derecha a su vagina, pero al solo hacer un poco de presión, la chica rápidamente retiró la mano.

–¡Ah! ¡No, no puedo! – Dijo, aunque poco después se tranquilizó. – Jooo… Maldita Kyouko-senpai. ¿Por qué acepté participar en este estúpido reto? Ahora mismo me haría una buena paja. – Chinatsu empezó a pensar. – A lo mejor… Podría… No hay nadie más aquí, después de todo. Nadie lo sabrá… – Chinatsu pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de masturbarse y mentir a las demás diciendo que no lo había hecho, pero en poco tiempo la descartó. – No… No me parece justo. Además, Kyouko-senpai dijo que juraría decirnos la verdad por Mirakurun. Y teniendo en cuenta como está de loca por ella no creo que mienta. No debería hacerlo yo tampoco… – Chinatsu suspiró. – Aaah… Vaya rollo. – Dijo dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Chinatsu se quedó allí estirada unos minutos, sin hacer nada, simplemente descansando. Cuando debido a la temperatura empezó a tener frío se puso la ropa de estar por casa y empezó a hacer sus deberes.


	4. Domingo 8 de noviembre

Yui estaba jugando a un juego de lucha en la televisión. Aunque no le era demasiado difícil no podía relajarse, y tenía que darlo todo para poder vencer a su oponente. Llevaba ya varias partidas, sumando un total de casi una hora y media, por lo que empezaba a estar un poco sudada.

Por enésima vez, Yui logró derrotar a su oponente. Una vez lo consiguió se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo. Tras descansar un rato, Yui decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy, así que apagó la consola y tras preparar la toalla y el pijama que se pondría después, se dirigió a la ducha.

Yui se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedando completamente desnuda, ya que al estar sola en casa no llevaba bragas ni sostenes. Después de poner la ropa en la cesta para lavar encendió la ducha. Tras esperar unos segundos a que el agua se calentara un poco, Yui se puso debajo de la ducha, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Ducharse con agua templada después de sudar durante un buen rato era realmente relajante y vigorizante. Yui frotó su cuerpo con sus manos para asegurarse de que el agua llegaba a todas partes. Tras un rato, apagó la ducha y empezó a enjabonarse.

Yui estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía cada vez que se duchaba, sin embargo, aquella vez era distinta. Al frotarse los pechos, estos estaban más sensibles. Con solo unos pocos segundos, la chica empezó a notar que se excitaba. Yui supo enseguida que la cosa iría a peor, pues ahora tenía que ponerse jabón en la vagina, y sabía que aquello la haría excitarse más.

Yui bajó su mano hasta su vagina, y lentamente empezó a frotar. No importó. Por muy suave que lo hiciera, el simple hecho de frotar su mano en su vagina la hizo excitarse. Eso no la había hecho excitarse nunca, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora llevaba ya 8 días sin masturbarse, podía notar que su cuerpo ya le pedía darle placer.

Yui siguió frotando su vagina, pues aún no estaba del todo enjabonada, y cuanto más frotaba, más se excitaba. Yui era consciente de que tenía que parar, pero no podía.

– _Tengo que parar, si no… Ah…_ – Yui empezaba a disfrutarlo. – _No… No puedo…_

Reuniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad, Yui consiguió detenerse. Su respiración era más rápida de lo normal, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Yui respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse, y tras unos segundos siguió dándose jabón en el resto del cuerpo.

– _Ya estaba… Masturbándome…_ – Yui intentó echar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. – _¡No! ¡No lo hacía! Solo estaba enjabonándome… Sí, como lo hago cada día, esto es todo._

Yui quería pensar eso, pero sabía que no era cierto. Aunque tenía que frotarse la vagina para lavarse, aquello duró más de lo necesario, y Yui lo sabía.

Con todo su cuerpo ya enjabonado, la chica volvió a encender la ducha. De nuevo, esa sensación relajante y vigorizante recorrió su cuerpo. Estuvo un poco más tiempo del necesario, ya que se sentía muy bien. Finalmente, tras cerrar la ducha, la chica cogió la toalla que había dejado preparada, y entonces se quedó parada. Supo que tendría que frotarse la vagina con la toalla para secársela, y supo que eso la haría excitarse de nuevo.

Yui suspiró y empezó a secarse el pelo y el resto de la cabeza. La chica siguió bajando por su cuerpo; brazos, pechos, espalda, abdomen… Y finalmente llegó la vagina. La chica empezó a frotar, y como era de esperar, eso la estimuló.

Nunca antes se había estimulado solo secándose. Definitivamente, eso era culpa de llevar 8 días sin masturbarse. Era obvio que su cuerpo le pedía placer. Y Yui quería dárselo, pero no podía. Tenía que aguantar.

– _¿Por qué acepté participar en ese estúpido reto?_ – Pensó.

Suspiró.

– _Ya llevo 8 días. Es más duro de lo que imaginé, pero creo que conseguiré aguantar todo el mes._

Tras terminarse de secar, Yui se puso el pijama y preparó el futón. Apagó las luces y se metió dentro de él, haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño suspiro. Dentro del futón se estaba calentita, y teniendo en cuenta que fuera ya empezaba a hacer frío, aquel calorcito era muy agradable. Eso ayudó a Yui a dormirse en pocos minutos, con esa agradable sensación que la hizo dormir plácidamente.


	5. Miércoles 11 de noviembre

Akari estiró los brazos, después de terminar sus deberes, y se dejó caer en la silla.

– _Ya he terminado todos mis deberes, Onee-chan está en la universidad, papá y mamá están comprando, y no hacen nada interesante en la tele hoy._ – No tenía nada que hacer. – _Normalmente ahora podría…_

En una situación normal Akari se habría masturbado en ese momento. No porque fuese una ninfómana que aprovechara cualquier momento libre para hacerlo, ni mucho menos. Simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y masturbarse la hacía sentir bien por el placer que le daba. Akari no pensaba en nadie ni en nada mientras se tocaba, ya que no tenía intereses amorosos ni sexuales, al menos por el momento. Simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar del placer que le daba aquello. Sin embargo, ahora no podía hacerlo. Tenía que aguantarse por aceptar participar en aquel reto de Kyouko.

–¿Qué puedo hacer?

Después de un rato de pensar, decidió leer algunos mangas que Kyouko le había prestado, que se acabó enseguida, pues eran muy cortos. También jugó un poco con su Nintendo, y miró algunos blogs por Internet sobre algunos temas que le interesaban. Sin embargo, aquella tarde fue una de las más aburridas de la vida de Akari.

Con Chinatsu la cosa no era muy diferente, con la excepción de que ella llevaba peor que Akari el no masturbarse. Casi cada noche la chica se tocaba mientras pensaba en Yui-senpai, imaginándose que Yui la masturbaba, lamía sus pechos, su vagina, la besaba con lengua intercambiándose saliva, frotaba su vagina contra la de Chinatsu… Todas esas fantasías la hacían excitarse mucho, provocándole orgasmos extremadamente placenteros, y haciendo que mojara ligeramente su cama y su pijama por el fluido que eyaculaba, aunque siempre se secaba mientras dormía, por lo que al levantarse por la mañana nadie se daría cuenta.

Sin embargo, tras llevar 11 días sin masturbarse, la chica empezaba a estar nerviosa. La diferencia tan grande de sentir orgasmos muy placenteros casi cada día a llevar 11 días sin sentir ninguno era muy grande, y Chinatsu lo echaba de menos. Empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor fue un error masturbarse tan seguido.

–No, espera un momento… ¡El error fue aceptar participar en este reto! ¿Por qué me dejé engañar por Kyouko-senpai? _Cada día veo a Yui-senpai, cada día quiero besarla, quiero que me toque, quiero tener sexo con ella… Y no puedo masturbarme imaginándome nada de eso…_ Y para colmo cada vez que me limpio la vagina mientras me ducho me excito. Sin duda es debido a llevar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Decir que ducharse era casi una tortura para Chinatsu a lo mejor sería pasarse, pero ciertamente lo pasaba mal. Cada vez que frotaba sus pechos y su vagina se excitaba demasiado para estar solamente lavándose. Tenía que reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en solo frotar lo necesario para limpiarse y no seguir, pues su cuerpo le pedía que siguiese frotando hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

– _A este ritmo… No sé si voy a poder aguantar…_ – Entonces Chinatsu cayó en algo. – Espera, un momento, ¿por qué tengo que aguantar? No recibiremos nada si ganamos, solo “la satisfacción de haber ganado” según Kyouko-senpai. ¡Eso no es ningún premio! Además, a mí no me dará ninguna satisfacción. Así que… ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar?

Chinatsu miró hacia abajo, con la vista fijada en su entrepierna. La chica se bajó los pantalones y empezó a frotarse suavemente su vagina.

–Ah… Yui-senpai… Aaah…

De pronto le vino a su mente lo que dijo Kyouko.

_¿Es que eres una ninfómana?_

–No… Yo no…

Entonces un pensamiento de Yui le vino a la cabeza. De la Yui estilo príncipe que ella se suele imaginar que no se parece en nada a la Yui real.

_–Chinatsu-chan, ¿tan adicta al sexo eres que no puedes aguantar ni un mes?_

_–¡No! Yui-senpai… No es eso._

_–Entiendo que quieras tener sexo conmigo, pero yo te amo, mi relación contigo quiero que sea romántica, no solo sexual. No quiero estar con una ninfómana que solo piensa en tener sexo sin disfrutar de la relación._

_–¡No! ¡Yui-senpai! ¡No soy una ninfómana!_

_–No puedo estar con alguien así. Adiós, Chinatsu-chan._

_–¡Nooooo! ¡Yui-senpaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!_

Chinatsu rápidamente retiró su mano de su vagina, con cara de pánico, y respirando agitadamente, en parte por el miedo a que eso pasara, y en parte por haber empezado a masturbarse.

–No… No soy una ninfómana… – Susurró la chica.

Aunque le dolía no poder masturbarse, tenía que aguantar. No quería que su amada senpai pensara que era una ninfómana pervertida que solo pensaba en el sexo. Tenía que seguir dando la apariencia de que era una linda y adorable chica que solo pensaba en el amor verdadero con su amada Yui.

–Tengo… Que resistir…

Así, Chinatsu aguantó la tentación, al menos de momento, y se puso a hacer otras cosas para tener la cabeza ocupada y así evitar pensar en Yui, aunque no le fue fácil.


	6. Domingo 15 de noviembre

Yui acababa de terminar de lavar los platos, y se disponía a jugar a algún videojuego. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, recibió un mensaje de Kyouko. Yui abrió el móvil para leerlo.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Ey, Yui, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo llevas el reto?_

Yui se extrañó un poco por esa pregunta, pero respondió.

**_Yui:_ ** _Bien, de momento puedo aguantar._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Así me gusta, Yui. ¡Ánimos!_

– _¿Ánimos?_ – Pensó Yui. – _¿Es que acaso ha olvidado que ella también participa?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Mira, he encontrado este vídeo, ¿qué te parece?_

Después de eso le envió un link de un vídeo.

Yui pulsó el link, y cuando salió el vídeo casi suelta el móvil de la impresión. Se trataba de un hentai con dos chicas jóvenes teniendo sexo mientras una le lamía los pechos a la otra. En pocos segundos las chicas cambiaron de postura y ahora se lamían la vagina mutuamente.

– _¡Ah! Me… Corro…_

– _¡Yo también! ¡Corrámonos juntas!_

Yui, roja como un tomate y completamente alterada, cerró inmediatamente el vídeo.

**_Yui:_ ** _¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿No es obvio? Es un hentai._

**_Yui:_ ** _¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Por qué me envías esto?!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _He pensado que así el reto sería más emocionante XD_

**_Yui:_ ** _¡Tú lo que quieres es que pierda!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿No crees que eso hace el reto más divertido?_

**_Yui:_ ** _¡Para nada!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Oh, bueno, es una lástima, porque tenía más vídeos preparados._

**_Yui:_ ** _¡Ni se te ocurra enviármelos!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Ok, ok._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Entonces te enviaré imágenes._

–¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que Yui pudiera escribir nada Kyouko le envió alrededor de 10 imágenes de hentais yuri, con chicas de una edad similar a la suya teniendo sexo y lamiéndose, masturbándose mutuamente y corriéndose, con posturas y sobre todo expresiones muy pervertidas y excitantes.

Yui sentía que le salía humo de las orejas tras ver esas imágenes. Solo ver esas imágenes durante unos pocos segundos la había hecho excitar hasta tal punto que ya se le habían puesto duros los pezones y el clítoris, y el solo contacto de estos con la ropa ya la estaba estimulando. Como pudo, Yui intentó calmarse para escribirle a Kyouko, aunque por lo nerviosa que estaba no lo consiguió y se equivocó en algunas letras.

**_Yui:_ ** _¡DEKA DE ENBIAT EDTAS VOSAS!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan?_

**_Yui:_ ** _¡SAVES PERGECTANENTE POR QUE LO DIHO!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Si no escribes bien no te entiendo, Yui._

**_Yui:_ ** _¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO! ¡ENTIENDES PERGECTAMENTE LO QUE QUIERO DECIR!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _*perfectamente_

**_Yui:_ ** _¡BASTA YA!_

**_Yui:_ ** _¡No quiero que me vuelvas a enviar ninguna imagen más de ningún hentai, ni ecchi ni nada parecido, ¿vale?!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Está bien._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Por cierto, estoy haciendo un nuevo doujinshi de Mirakurun. ¿Quieres que te envíe fotos de cómo está quedando?_

Yui se tranquilizó un poco. Al menos había convencido a Kyouko de que dejara de enviarle hentai.

**_Yui:_ ** _Está bien._

Tras unos segundos, Kyouko le envió las imágenes del doujinshi, impactando a Yui al ver a Mirakurun y Rivalun teniendo sexo. Era un doujinshi hentai. Había imágenes de Rivalun masturbando a Mirakurun, lamiéndole los pechos, la vagina, y de Mirakurun y Rivalun juntando las vaginas con la varita de Rivalun uniéndolas, y los diálogos también eran increíblemente lascivos, tales como:

– _Mmm… Mirakurun, tu vagina está deliciosa._

– _Ah… No. No digas eso, Rivalun, es vergonzoso._

En otra viñeta:

– _Rivalun, mira lo mojada que estás._ – Decía Mirakurun sacando la mano de la vagina de Rivalun, teniendo la mano llena de flujo vaginal, formando hilos que unían sus dedos.

En otra:

– _¡Ah! ¡Mirakurun! ¡Mis caderas se mueves solas! ¡No puedo más, me voy a volver loca!_

– _¡Rivalun, no aguanto más! ¡Me corrooooo!_

Yui creía que le iba a dar algo. En ese momento un nuevo mensaje de Kyouko la hizo reaccionar.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo doujinshi? ¿Crees que se venderá mucho?_

–¡A la mierda!

Harta de las provocaciones de Kyouko, Yui directamente le bloqueó el móvil. Tras ver que pasaba un rato y no contestaba, Kyouko le escribió de nuevo.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Yui? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿No te habrás excitado demasiado y te estarás masturbando? ¿Por eso no me contestas?_

_No se ha podido enviar el mensaje._

–¿Eh?

Extrañada, Kyouko le escribió de nuevo.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Eh… ¿Yui?_

Yui nunca llegó a recibir ese mensaje.


	7. Lunes 16 de noviembre

_Ding Dong_.

–¡Voy!

Akari fue rápidamente hacia la puerta, preparada para ir a la escuela.

–Buenos días, Yui-chan, Chinatsu-chan, Kyouko-cha… – Akari se extrañó. – ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Kyouko-chan? – Preguntó.

–No vendrá. – Respondió Yui.

–¿Se encuentra enferma?

–No. Simplemente no vendrá con nosotras a la escuela.

–¿Y eso?

–Nada importante. – Mintió Yui. – No le des más vueltas. ¿Vamos?

–Ah… Sí.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron entonces a la escuela. Mientras, Kyouko seguía esperando en su casa.

– _Yui tarda mucho…_

Kyouko le envió un mensaje.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Yui, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme?_

_No se ha podido enviar el mensaje._

–… Creo que no vendrá…

Asumiendo eso, Kyouko se preparó para ir a la escuela por su cuenta.

Una vez en la escuela, al llegar a clase, Kyouko llamó a Yui.

–¡Yui!

Yui pasó de ella, y aunque Kyouko quería ir a hablar directamente con ella, en ese mismo momento llegó la profesora, así que no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando llegó el descanso, Yui salió del aula, y Kyouko fue rápidamente tras ella.

–¡Yui! – Yui seguía pasando de ella y seguía andando como si nada. Kyouko se puso a andar a su lado. – Yui, creo que ayer sin querer me bloqueaste el número de móvil.

–No fue sin querer, lo hice expresamente.

–¿Eh? Mala. – Kyouko fingió estar molesta. – ¿Por qué harías algo así, Yui-nyan?

–Te dije que dejaras de enviarme esas cosas.

Yui no quería que las chicas que había por el pasillo la oyeran decir “hentai”.

–¿Con “esas cosas” quieres decir hentai?

Algunas chicas que pasaron por allá se las quedaron mirando, poniendo nerviosa a Yui.

–¡C-Calla!

Las chicas que estaban por allí se alejaron murmurando algo entre ellas y soltando pequeñas risillas. Yui, agobiada, tomó a Kyouko del brazo y se dirigió al lavabo, que estaba cerca. Una vez dentro, se encaró con Kyouko.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?!

–¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Kyouko, fingiendo no saber, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No te hagas la tonta. No quiero que hables de hentai enfrente de las demás. Me harás quedar como una pervertida… ¡Y te dije que dejaras de enviármelo! Te bloqueé por eso.

–¿Eeeh? Pero Yui… Yo solo quería hacer el reto más interesante… – Kyouko fingió un puchero.

–Tú lo que querías es que perdiera. Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo puedes no haber perdido tú? ¿Cómo puedes aguantar sin mas… Sin tocarte viendo y dibujando esas cosas?

Kyouko mostró una sonrisa provocadora.

–Ujujú… ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

–…

Yui se arrepintió enseguida de haber preguntado eso.

–Bueno, pues la respuesta es que…

–¡Toshino Kyouko! – Gritó Ayano abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño. – ¡Tienes que entregarme tu informe!

–¿Ayano? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

–Bu-Bueno… Te vi entrar al lavabo…

Kyouko volvió a poner esa sonrisa.

–Ojojó… ¿Así que me estabas siguiendo?

Ayano se puso completamente roja.

–¡C-C-Claro que no! ¡So-Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi entrar! C-Como sea, tienes que entregarme tu informe antes de mediodía.

–Hai~. Está en el aula, voy a buscarlo. Lo siento, Yui, ya te lo contaré en otra ocasión.

Kyouko salió del lavabo, dejando a Yui con la intriga de cómo lo hacía Kyouko para aguantar sin masturbarse aun estando dibujando y viendo hentai.


	8. Miércoles 18 de noviembre

Antes de cenar, tanto Yui como Akari como Chinatsu se estaban bañando. Cada una en su respectiva casa, obviamente. Ya hacía días que a las tres chicas les entraban ganas de masturbarse cuando se duchaban o bañaban, pues al frotar sus pechos y su vagina empezaban a sentir placer, queriendo continuar hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

Aunque Akari era la que mejor lo llevaba, seguía siendo difícil, pues también se excitaba cuando se frotaba, y hacía unos días que veía que sus pezones se ponían duros. Nunca le había pasado eso bañándose, solo cuando se masturbaba se le ponían así. Claro signo de que deseaba hacerlo. Akari miró sus pezones erectos.

– _Me pregunto si a las demás les pasará lo mismo…_

Akari temía que a ella fuera la única a que le pasaba eso y se estuviera convirtiendo en una ninfómana, mientras que sus amigas no se excitaran en absoluto. Poco se imaginaba ella que era la que mejor lo llevaba.

Akari empezó a frotarse lentamente los pechos, tocando con sus dedos sus duros pezones.

–Ah… Mm… Ngh… Haa…

La respiración de Akari era audible y entrecortada. La chica estaba disfrutando de ello. Tardó unos segundos en detenerse al comprender que se estaba masturbando.

Cuando dejó de masajearse los pechos, sintió la necesidad de tocarse el clítoris. Lo notaba igualmente duro, y la tentación de tocarlo era muy alta.

–Quiero… Hacerlo…

Tras unos segundos Akari consiguió calmarse un poco, pero esa sensación volvió poco después cuando al salir se la bañera tuvo que secarse.

Frotarse con la toalla le hacía volver a sentir la necesidad de masturbarse. La chica empezó a frotar su vagina con suavidad, pero inconscientemente iba haciendo más fuerte la presión al sentir placer al hacerlo. Akari movía la toalla en su vagina hacia adelante y hacia atrás, empezando a sentir ese placer que notaba al masturbarse. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Notaba que perdía fuerza en ellas y que no sería capaz de aguantarse de pie. Esa fue la señal para que Akari parara.

–No… No puedo seguir…

Akari tenía muchas ganas de seguir, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ya habían pasado 18 días, solo tenía que aguantar 13 más. Ya había aguantado más de la mitad, podía aguantar lo que le quedaba.

Chinatsu en cambio no lo tenía tan claro. A ella le era mucho más difícil parar que Akari. Las ganas que tenía de masturbarse eran mucho mayores. Al igual que Akari, Chinatsu pensaba que ya que había aguantado más de la mitad, tenía que aguantar lo que quedaba, pero no estaba segura de conseguirlo. Las ganas que tenía de hacerlo eran tantas que pensaba que en cualquier momento las ganas la iban a superar y se masturbaría.

– _¿Acaso… Realmente seré una ninfómana?_ – Chinatsu sacudió su cabeza. – _¡No, no, no! ¡Desde luego que no! Masturbarme me hace sentir bien, es por eso que quiero hacerlo. Es normal que quiera hacer algo que me da placer. Lo raro sería que no quisiese hacerlo. No hay nada de malo en querer sentirse bien._

Pensar eso no estaba ayudando en nada a Chinatsu. Todo lo contrario, solo le hacía tener más ganas.

– _¡Aaaaah! ¡Dios, no puedo aguantar!_

Varios pensamientos pasaban a la vez por la mente de Chinatsu. Por un lado la tentación era tan grande que quería hacerlo. Por otro, si lo hacía perdería. ¿Pero qué importaba si perdía? No ganaban nada si aguantaban. Eso y que previendo que no podría aguantar, pensaba que por qué esperar. “Si igualmente no voy a poder aguantar, ¿por qué alargar la agonía? Voy a perder igualmente, así que mejor me masturbo ya en vez de esperar.”

Sin embargo, el hecho de que seguía siendo un reto y que aún tenía alguna posibilidad de aguantar, la hacía aguantar. Y el motivo más importante. Si fracasaba sería perder contra Kyouko. Le diría que era una ninfómana. De ninguna manera quería eso. Quería poder aguantar y demostrarle que no era ninguna ninfómana.

Pero… ¿Por qué tenía que decir la verdad? Podía mentir. Claro, podía decir que había aguantado aunque fuera mentira… Pero no sería justo. Kyouko había jurado decir la verdad por Mirakurun. No sería justo que ella mintiera. Además, Kyouko podía ser una cabeza hueca, pero no era tonta. Seguro que encontraría alguna forma de descubrir que mentía. Pero por otro lado, masturbarse no significaba ser una ninfómana. Había aguantado hasta el momento 18 días. De ninguna forma podía ser una ninfómana tras 18 días de abstinencia.

Liada con todos esos pensamientos, Chinatsu salió rápidamente de la bañera, y con la toalla se secó apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo y frotándola rápidamente. Quería que aquello le hiciera sentir daño, no placer, por la fuerza y la velocidad a la que movía la toalla. Y en cierta forma funcionó. Aunque en un primer momento sintió algo de placer, rápidamente dejó de sentirlo cuando la fuerza y la velocidad de la toalla le hacían sentir daño.

Nada grave, solo molestia, por frotar con un material áspero y con fuerza sus pezones y su clítoris. Chinatsu respiraba agitadamente tras el esfuerzo hecho. Había conseguido calmar su cuerpo durante un tiempo, pero seguía pensando que no sería capaz de aguantar.

Solo quedaban 13 días. Solo… También podía ser visto como “aún”.


	9. Viernes 20 de noviembre

Chinatsu se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero las ganas que tenía de masturbarse se lo impedían. Llevaba ya 20 días. Antes de aceptar participar en ese reto nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera estar tanto tiempo sin masturbarse. El día a día y la mayoría del rato no eran muy agobiantes, era en los momentos en que se excitaba cuando realmente lo pasaba mal. Y lo peor es que a medida que pasaban los días se excitaba con más frecuencia, y muchas veces sin motivo. Simplemente, de repente le venían ganas. Hacía pocos días le sucedió en la escuela, en plena clase. En aquella ocasión sí que lo pasó mal. Aunque la mayoría de las veces la excitación se iba sola al cabo de pocos minutos, en los momentos que duraba era una tortura aguantar sin tocarse, y de hecho, algunas veces hasta se tocaba un poco, aunque fuera apretándose un poco la vagina, para sentirse algo mejor. El problema es que después le costaba más parar. Desde hacía ya varios días que Chinatsu sentía la necesidad de masturbarse antes de ir a dormir. Casi cada noche desde el inicio del reto se excitaba cuando se metía en la cama, y esas últimas noches más que las anteriores, y tardaba un rato en calmarse. Para calmarse un poco, Chinatsu decidió hacer como las otras veces y tocarse un poco.

Chinatsu dirigió su mano derecha a su entrepierna y apretó levemente. Eso le hizo soltar un leve suspiro. Chinatsu apretó un poco más. Y más. Y más… Lentamente empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, y su respiración se hizo más rápida y audible. El placer nublaba su cabeza, y ni siquiera podía pensar que debía parar. Chinatsu incrementó la fuerza y los movimientos de su mano, abarcando cada vez más espacio. Ahora iban desde delante del todo de su cuerpo hasta casi el ano, frotando todo lo que había en medio. El placer se apoderó de ella y ya incluso movía sus caderas inconscientemente para incrementar el contacto. La chica respiraba rápidamente, y el volumen de su respiración hacía que si no tenía cuidado pudiese ser oída desde fuera de la habitación, especialmente por algunos pequeños gemidos que soltaba. Tras casi un minuto, la chica llegó a su límite.

– _¡Mo, ya no aguanto más!_

La chica se bajó el pantalón y frotó directamente su vagina. Al hacerlo se le escapó un gemido que intentó reprimir poniéndose rápidamente la mano izquierda en la boca. El corazón le iba a mil. Temía que sus padres o su hermana la hubiesen oído. Tras unos segundos de silencio, intuyendo que nadie la había oído, empezó a frotarse la vagina directamente. Al igual que antes, otro gemido escapó de su boca, sin embargo, esta vez pudo moderar el volumen y fue más flojo que el anterior. La chica siguió moviendo su mano derecha, frotándose el clítoris, introduciéndola en su vagina y apretando los puntos erógenos desde dentro…

Mientras, podía notar como sus pezones estaban duros, pues la camisa que llevaba hacía contacto con ellos. La chica se desabrochó la camisa, y a través de la poca luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta y por fuera de la ventana, pudo ver cómo de duros estaban sus pezones. Nunca antes los había visto tan erectos. Lentamente Chinatsu acercó su mano izquierda a su pezón izquierdo. Cuando lo tocó, sintió un placer mucho mayor que cuando se masturbó por última vez el 31 de octubre. Y solo lo había tocado suavemente. Chinatsu entendió entonces que si quería evitar soltar gemidos de placer debería ser muy cuidadosa con sus pezones, pues estaban más sensibles que nunca.

Con su mano izquierda la chica siguió tocando y frotando suavemente sus pezones. Aunque fuera suavemente, el placer que sentía era enorme. Para sentir ese placer otras veces tenía que apretárselos más fuere. Sin embargo, esta vez bastaba un leve frote para sentirse así de bien. Mientras, con su mano derecha seguía frotando su clítoris e introduciéndola en su vagina. La chica cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía. Ya le daba igual si perdía el reto, ya le daba igual si era una ninfómana, ya le daba igual si decía la verdad o mentía. En ese punto simplemente no era capaz de parar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chinatsu no estaba pensando en Yui mientras se tocaba. No se estaba imaginando nada, simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar al máximo de aquella placentera sensación.

A medida que se acercaba al clímax, el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a temblar. La chica movía inconscientemente sus piernas, tanto hacia los lados como a veces también arriba y abajo. Respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente, mientras dejaba escapar gemidos que intentaba contener. Chinatsu estaba llegando, estaba a punto.

–Aaah… Aaaaah… ¡Aaah! Ngh… Mnn… ¡Mmmmm!

Finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo. El cuerpo de la chica empezó a convulsionarse, de forma más violenta que en otras ocasiones, expulsando flujo con cada contracción, a la vez que le hacían sentir un placer como nunca antes había sentido. Chinatsu simplemente no podía pensar en nada. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

Finalmente, tras un tiempo más largo que otras veces, los espasmos producidos por el orgasmo terminaron cesando, dejándose caer Chinatsu sobre la cama, completamente agotada. La chica, que respiraba agitadamente, poco a poco iba recuperando la capacidad de pensar. Aquello simplemente había sido increíble. Nunca se había sentido tan bien después de masturbarse.

Tras casi un minuto, ya recuperada del orgasmo, Chinatsu se incorporó, para coger papel para secarse la vagina y su mano derecha, pero entonces vio algo.

–¿Eh? ¡¿Eeeh?!

Su cama estaba manchada por los fluidos que había expulsado.

–No… No puede ser. ¿Cómo es que me he corrido tanto? ¿Tal vez es porque hacía 20 días que no me tocaba? Dios, así parece que me haya meado encima…

Además de su cama, también una parte del pantalón de su pijama se había mojado.

–Así no puedo dormir… ¿Qué hago ahora?

Chinatsu tuvo que quitar las sábanas de su cama, quitarse el pantalón, y dormir directamente sobre el colchón, tapándose con una manta para no tener frío. Dormir directamente sobre el colchón era algo incómodo, pero no tenía otra opción si no quería resfriase, ya que la otra opción era salir de la habitación para coger unas nuevas sábanas, siendo vista por sus padres, y tendría que decirles que, o sea había meado, o tras masturbarse se había corrido tanto que había mojado las sábanas. Ninguna de esas dos opciones le gustaban, así que tendría que aguantarse. Mañana tendría que poner a lavar las sábanas y todo el pijama, pues poner a lavar solo los pantalones y no la camisa sería raro. La parte buena es que ya llevaba muchos días con las mismas sábanas, por lo que nadie sospecharía que las lavara, ya que ya tocaba hacerlo de todos modos.


	10. Lunes 23 de noviembre

Lunes. 23 de noviembre. Vigesimotercer día sin masturbarse. Bueno, no para Chinatsu. Sin embargo, Yui y Akari empezaban a tener serios problemas para aguantar. Por primera vez contemplaban la posibilidad de masturbarse para aliviarse, aunque eso supusiera perder el reto. Sin embargo, por otro lado pensaban que ya que habían aguantado 23 días, podrían aguantar 8 más. Pero en estos momentos, 8 días les parecían una eternidad.

Akari estaba en su cama. Al igual que Chinatsu el viernes, las ganas que tenía de masturbarse le dificultaban dormir. Hasta el sábado lo había llevado bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe. Pero desde ese día la cosa empezó a complicarse. Cada día tenía más ganas de masturbarse. No duraban todo el día, de hecho, apenas duraban unos minutos, pero mientras duraban lo pasaba mal, pues la tentación era cada vez más fuerte. La propia Akari se sorprendía de que tuviera tantas ganas de hacerlo.

– _Nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera ser tan complicado. No me masturbaba cada día, de hecho, rara vez lo hacía más de una vez a la semana. Pensaba que podría aguantar más fácilmente. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudiera tener tantas ganas._

Akari suspiró. Echaba de menos masturbarse. No solo por el placer que le daba, sino también, en esa época del año, por el calorcito que le provocaba. No solo por el hecho de frotarse contra la cama, sino también por el calor que daba el simple hecho de masturbarse. En esos meses de frío eso le ayudaba a calentarse, y entre eso y lo relajada que se quedaba después de hacerlo se dormía muy fácilmente y con una sensación agradable en su cuerpo. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que aguantar.

Yui estaba en una situación similar a la de Akari, con la diferencia de que ella lo llevaba peor. Al igual que Akari, Yui tampoco era de masturbarse mucho, pero lo hacía más que Akari, y además, al ser un año mayor, lo había hecho más veces que ella, y a diferencia de Akari, Yui ya empezaba a probar diferentes maneras de tocarse para obtener más placer. Por todo eso, a Yui le estaba costando más aguantar.

– _Maldita Kyouko… No sé cómo me dejé engañar para participar en este “reto”, si es que puede llamarse así. Esto más bien es una tortura. Jooo, qué ganas tengo de hacerlo. Tal vez… Solo un poco…_ – Yui lentamente bajó la mano hacia su entrepierna, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla la retiró rápidamente. – _¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Si me toco aunque sea un poco después me será casi imposible parar!_

Yui apretaba fuertemente la manta con sus manos, aunque eso no le ayudaba demasiado a calmarse. Tardó un rato en tranquilizarse lo suficiente para poder dormir.

Por su parte, Chinatsu había estado algo abatida el fin de semana.

– _Finalmente lo hice, no pude aguantar…_ – Pensó Chinatsu el sábado por la mañana.

Aquella masturbación y el orgasmo producido por esta fueron increíbles, los mejores de su vida. Sin embargo, se sentía algo decepcionada por no haber podido aguantar. Por otro lado, había conseguido aguantar 20 días. Eso ya era todo un logro. Podía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Ya en lunes, una vez en la cama, la chica volvía a pensar sobre esto. El sábado y el domingo no se había masturbado. Después del orgasmo del viernes quedó satisfecha por esos dos días. Pero el lunes volvió a tener algo de ganas.

– _Otra vez vuelvo a tener ganas de tocarme… No… Tengo que aguantar…_ – De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. – _Un momento, ¿por qué tengo que aguantar? Ya he perdido el reto, así que ya da igual, ya puedo masturbarme, ¿no? O a lo mejor… Aunque haya perdido cuenta si solo he perdido una vez o si pierdo más veces…_ – Rápidamente desechó esa idea de su cabeza. – _No, ya he perdido, no se puede perder más de una vez. Ya da igual que lo haga o no._

Chinatsu se tumbó de lado y bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

–Mmm…

Chinatsu empezó a mover su mano lentamente. Empezaba a notar placer, pero por su mente no paraban de rondar los pensamientos sobre perder una vez pero aguantar después, y de Kyouko llamándola ninfómana. Eso la molestó, e hizo que su excitación desapareciera. Molesta, se tumbó boca arriba y subió la manta hasta la altura de su cuello. No le costó mucho dormir esa noche, aunque a diferencia del viernes, que lo hizo con una sensación agradable producida por el orgasmo que tuvo, esta vez lo hizo con una desagradable, producida por el pensamiento que tuvo sobre el reto y sobre Kyouko.


	11. Miércoles 25 de noviembre

Akari estaba en casa, haciendo sus deberes. Aunque unas horas antes ya había tenido ganas de masturbarse 2 veces, ahora estaba bien. De hecho, ahora ni siquiera pensaba en eso. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que se decía que tenía que aguantar, que aunque en los momentos en que quería hacerlo las ganas eran cada vez más fuertes, cuando se le pasaba la excitación esas ganas desaparecían por completo, y solo faltaban 6 días. Pero a Akari y a Yui esos 6 días se les estaban haciendo eternos.

En eso, Akari recibió un mensaje de Kyouko.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Hola, Akari. He encontrado un vídeo muy interesante, te paso el link._

Akari abrió el link, y cuando vio lo que salía, los moños le saltaron de la cabeza y casi se cae al suelo. El vídeo era la OVA 6 de To LOVE-Ru Darkness en el minuto 12:27, donde una de las chicas de la serie, Risa, se ducha desnuda con Momo, una de las protagonistas.

Risa apretó sus pechos contra la espalda de Momo y empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el de ella. Después empezó a masajearle los pechos. En todo momento, los gemidos y la expresión que hacía Momo eran muy eróticos, y aunque Akari no había visto la serie, podía ver claramente que las chicas eran muy jóvenes, de una edad similar a la suya, y eso hizo excitarla mucho.

Las piernas de Momo empezaban a temblar… Risa agarró la cola de Momo (sí, porque tenía cola) y empezó a frotarla como si estuviera masturbando un pene. En otra situación Akari se hubiera preguntado por qué esa chica tenía cola, pero en ese momento la escena era tan excitante que ni se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse ese detalle. Solo estaba con los ojos y la boca abiertas como platos mientras veía esa escena.

Risa empezó a frotar su vagina contra la pierna de Momo, poniendo su cola en medio, haciendo que Momo pusiera una expresión y produjera unos gemidos extremadamente excitantes. Y por si no fuera suficiente, Risa empezó a frotar sus pechos con los de Momo.

Aunque la escena estaba a punto de terminar, Akari no lo sabía, y pensaba que Risa haría tener un orgasmo a Momo, por lo que no aguantó más y cerró el vídeo, viendo otro mensaje que le había enviado Kyouko.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Qué me dices? ¿No es “interesante”? :3_

El móvil de Kyouko vibró, viendo que Akari le llamaba.

–Moshi moshi…

–¡KYOUKO-CHAN! – Kyouko tuvo que apartarse rápidamente del teléfono, y casi se le cae al suelo por el susto. – ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?!

–Akari… Casi me dejas sorda.

–¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me envías eso?!

Akari respiraba con dificultad. Notando eso, Kyouko la picó.

–¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco alterada.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que esté si me envías hentai?!

–Esto ni siquiera es hentai, Akari. Solo es ecchi.

–¡¿Qué va a ser esto solo ecchi?! ¡¿Tú has visto esa escena?!

–Claro que la he visto, y hasta me he masturbado con ella varias veces.

Akari se quedó muda.

–¡¿Q-Que te has… – Akari no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kyouko masturbándose mientras veía eso, y su rostro se enrojeció. – ¡K-Kyouko-chan, eres una pervertida!

–¿Es que tú no tienes ganas de hacerlo tras ver esta escena?

–¡Claro que sí!

Akari se calló de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

–Ojojó, ¿quién es ahora la pervertida?

La cara de Akari se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

–¡Kyouko-chan, eres mala!

–Perdón, perdón. Solo pensaba que esto haría el reto más emocionante, ¿no crees?

–¡No, no lo creo! ¡No me envíes cosas de estas en pleno reto! Y ahora que lo pienso, ¡tampoco después del reto!

Dicho esto, Akari colgó sin dar oportunidad a Kyouko de responder.

–¿Akari? Vaya, se ha enfadado. – Kyouko se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro. – _Parece que de momento aguanta. Me pregunto si esto la presionará lo suficiente._ – Kyouko entonces decidió enviarle el vídeo a la otra integrante del club. – Se lo enviaré también a Chinatsu.

Chinatsu acababa de terminar sus deberes y acababa de empezar a leer un manga de Mirakurun que Kyouko le había dejado.

– _Realmente sí que nos parecemos bastante…_

El teléfono de Chinatsu sonó, recibiendo un mensaje de Kyouko. El mensaje era el mismo que le envió a Akari, solo que cambiando el nombre de Akari por el de Chinatsu-chan. El vídeo también era el mismo, por lo que la reacción de Chinatsu al verlo fue prácticamente la misma que la de Akari.

Chinatsu había visto hentai algunas veces para masturbarse, casi todos yuri, pero ninguno era tan excitante como aquel vídeo. A diferencia de Akari, Chinatsu sí que supo que aquello no era hentai, sino ecchi, sin embargo, aquel ecchi era más excitante que cualquier hentai que hubiera visto.

La respiración de Chinatsu aumentó tanto el volumen somo la velocidad, por la excitación que le provocaba ver aquella escena. Pero además de excitada estaba impactada. No se esperaba para nada que Kyouko le enviara este vídeo. La chica rápidamente cerró el vídeo encontrándose con otro mensaje de Kyouko, el mismo que también le envió a Akari.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Qué me dices? ¿No es “interesante”? :3_

Chinatsu se molestó mucho con esto.

**_Chinatsu:_ ** _¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, senpai?!_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Había pensado que esto haría el reto más emocionante, ¿no crees?_

– _Kyouko-senpai cree que aún aguanto…_

**_Chinatsu:_ ** _Piérdete._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Vamos, no te lo tomes así, Chinachu~ <3_

**_Chinatsu:_ ** _No me envíes más vídeos de estos, senpai._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Por qué? ¿Es que son demasiado excitantes y no crees poder aguantar?_

**_Chinatsu:_ ** _Púdrete._

Chinatsu salió del chat. Supo que Kyouko le envió otro mensaje porque su móvil hizo el sonido de notificación, pero pasó de leerlo. Al ver que seguía enviando más y más y más, terminó abriéndolo. El chat estaba lleno de mensajes similares.

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Sigues aquí, Chinatsu-chan?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Chinatsu-chan?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Eeeeeeeeeey._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Dónde has ido, Chinatsu-chan?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Oh, ¿acaso ese vídeo era demasiado excitante para aguantar y te estás masturbando? ¿Por eso no contestas?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Es eso, Chinatsu-chan?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Chinatsu-chan?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Ey, ¿estás aquí?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Chinatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Va todo bien?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Por qué no contestas?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Contéstame, Chinatsu-chan._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Bueno, si te estás masturbando contéstame cuando acabes._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Ey, ¿lo estás haciendo de verdad?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _No lo hagas, Chinatsu-chan, perderás el reto._

**_Kyouko:_ ** _¿Quieres perder el reto, Chinatsu-chan?_

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Espera, ¿es que ya lo has perdido?_

Había algunos mensajes más, pero con esos fue suficiente. Chinatsu silenció el móvil de Kyouko, por lo que aunque le siguió enviando más mensajes, Chinatsu no lo supo.

La chica no se podía quitar de la cabeza la escena que Kyouko le envió. Estaba muy excitada y tenía ganas de masturbarse. Tras unos segundos se pensar, finalmente la chica cedió.

– _Qué más da… Ya he perdido después de todo._

La chica volvió a abrir el link que Kyouko le pasó y bastaron unos pocos segundos para que se excitara lo suficiente como para empezar a masturbarse con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sostenía el móvil cerca de su cara, viendo esa escena con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin parpadear, para no perderse ni un solo fotograma de esa pervertida escena.

Por su parte, Akari estaba tumbada en su cama, con las piernas flexionadas y sus manos en su entrepierna. Respiraba agitadamente, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no masturbarse. No podía sacar de su cabeza la escena de dos chicas de unos 14 o 15 años masturbándose desnudas en la ducha, y haciendo unas expresiones y gemidos extremadamente excitantes, ni la de Kyouko masturbándose mientras veía eso.

Akari tenía los pezones y el clítoris duros, y estaba prácticamente convencida de que no podría aguantar, de que ese día perdería el reto. La chica respiró profundamente pensando en cosas que le pudieran relajar. En la sonrisa de su hermana, en las canciones de Fujita Maiko, en ella preparando galletas con sus amigas… Sus amigas… Una de esas amigas era Kyouko. Kyouko era quién le envió ese vídeo… Y quién dijo esta frase:

_"¡Pues venga! ¡Todas a casa a masturbarse!"_

–¡Esto no me ayuda en nada!

Akari seguía respirando entrecortadamente y con dificultad, y sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo unas expresiones similares a las de Momo en esa escena. Si tuviera un espejo para verse en ese momento, seguramente se hubiera excitado aún más al verse haciendo unas expresiones tan eróticas, y no habría podido aguantar. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, no tenía un espejo y no pudo verse, por lo que su excitación no aumentó, y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, la chica logró contenerse y aguantar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de en las demás ocasiones, esta vez la excitación no se fue. Solo cuando estaba cenando con su familia esta bajó lo suficiente para poder comer con normalidad, pero seguía notándola, y una vez terminada la comida volvió a notarla con casi la misma fuerza de antes. Nunca antes había estado excitada durante tanto tiempo seguido. Aquello demostraba lo mucho que le habían impactado esas imágenes.

Akari había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca vería To LOVE-Ru. Aunque en el fondo, aunque ella misma no quisiera admitirlo, pensaba que cuando tuviera ganas de masturbarse tendría que buscar más escenas de esa serie, pues seguramente tendría bastante material.

Una vez en la cama, la excitación de Akari fue bajando lentamente, y aunque no llegó a desaparecer del todo hasta la mañana siguiente, tras un buen rato, durante esa noche bajó lo suficiente para permitir dormir a la chica.


	12. Viernes 27 de noviembre

Akari seguía molesta con Kyouko. Durante el jueves casi ni se hablaron, y el camino a la escuela fue muy incómodo. Al menos para Akari, que casi no podía ni mirar a la cara a Kyouko. Para esta última no fue nada incómodo. Más bien parecía que hasta se divertía con ello. Hoy viernes, la cosa fue algo mejor, aunque Akari seguía molesta con Kyouko, pues pensaba que lo que había hecho había sido una jugada muy sucia. Aprovecharse de que estaban en la parte más dura de un reto que consistía en no masturbarse para enviarle hentai. O ecchi, lo que fuera. Para que se excitara y lo tuviera muy difícil para aguantar. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió aguantar, pero lo pasó realmente mal. Hoy estaba un poco mejor, pero de vez en cuando le seguían viniendo ganas de masturbarse. Casi se había convertido en algo normal. Cada algunas horas le entraban ganas de tocarse, aunque no hiciese nada fuera de lo común. Y cuando le venían esas ganas lo pasaba mal, pues la escena de To LOVE-Ru que le envió Kyouko la excitó muchísimo, y ahora, cuando se excitaba, le venía a la cabeza esa escena.

Yui no estaba mucho mejor. Aunque conocía la serie, no había visto ni siquiera una sola escena. Como mucho imágenes sueltas, y no ecchi, ya fuera porque había visto a Kyouko buscando información de la serie, o porque le habían aparecido como “búsquedas similares” cuando ella buscaba imágenes de algún anime o videojuego. Sin embargo, había visto cosas peores. Yui había visto algunos hentais, y Kyouko le envió un vídeo 100% hentai en pleno reto. Si bien la escena no era tan excitante cono la de To LOVE-Ru, era mucho más explícita. Y al igual que Akari y hasta hacía poco también Chinatsu, Yui también se excitaba cada vez más frecuentemente.

La mente de Yui estaba partida en dos. Por un lado pensaba que podría aguantar porque “solo” quedaban 4 días. Por otro, pensaba que tal vez no podría aguantar porque “aún” quedaban 4 días. “Solo” y “aún”. Dos conceptos contradictorios que rondaban al mismo tiempo por la cabeza de Yui, porque esos 4 días podían ser vistos de las dos formas.

Las clases terminaron unos minutos antes de lo normal en el aula donde estaban Yui y Kyouko. Al salir, se dirigieron hacia la casita del Club del Entretenimiento. De camino, Kyouko empezó a hablar con Yui.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llevas el reto? – Preguntó Kyouko alegremente.

–Calla. No quiero hablar de ello. – Respondió Yui molesta.

–Por tu tono de voz intuyo que aguantas y estás frustrada.

–¡Q-Que te calles, digo! – Yui se sonrojó un poco, pues no le gustaba que Kyouko le hubiese dicho que estaba frustrada por no poder masturbarse, aunque tenía razón.

–¿Sabes? Que hayas aguantado 27 días ya es todo un logro. No pasaría nada si no pudieras aguantar más. Todas lo entenderíamos. – Seguía diciendo Kyouko alegremente.

–Te digo que dejes de hablar de eso. Además, solo quedan 4 días. No pienso perder.

–¿De verdad? – Kyouko puso una voz y una cara provocativas. – Piensa que los últimos 4 días serán los peores…

–Pobre de ti que me envíes cualquier vídeo o imagen hentai o ecchi.

–No puedo, me has bloqueado el número, ¿recuerdas?

–Aún puedes hacerlo por correo.

–¡Oh, cierto! No había pensado en ello. Buena idea.

–¿Cómo que buena idea? ¿Qué parte de pobre de ti que lo hagas no has entendido?

–Tranquila, solo bromeaba.

–Contigo nunca se sabe.

Yui abrió la puerta del Club y entraron en la casita. Al haber salido antes, Akari y Chinatsu no habían llegado aún, y al abrir la puerta de la sala solo estaban ellas dos. En ese momento, Kyouko tomó por sorpresa a Yui y desde atrás le apretó los pechos.

–¡Kyaaa! ¡K-Kyouko! ¡¿Q-Qué ha…

–Llevas mucho tiempo aguantando, Yui. – Kyouko hablaba de forma más grave de lo normal, y poniendo un tono sexy. – Tu cuerpo debe estar ansioso por sentir ese placer otra vez. ¿Por qué no le das el gusto?

–¡¿Q-Qué demonios dices?! ¡Para…

Kyouko sopló en la oreja de Yui, haciéndola soltar un gemido y excitándola. Yui quería soltarse de Kyouko, pero aquello era como si le hubiera quitado las fuerzas. Tras 27 días sin masturbarse, excitarla de esa forma la dejaba sin fuerzas, y aunque su cerebro quería resistirse, su cuerpo quería dejar que Kyouko le hiciera lo que fuera.

–Relájate, Yui. Ya has aguantado mucho. Es el momento de recompensarte por haber aguantado tanto.

Kyouko seguía apretando los pechos de Yui, pero además de estos, empezaba a pasar su mano derecha por el vientre de Yui. Pasó su mano por debajo el uniforme y frotó cuidadosamente el vientre de la chica con la punta de sus dedos, para aumentar la excitación.

–Ah… Kyouko, para…

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta?

–No… No me… Gusta… ¡Ah!

Kyouko volvió a apretar los pechos de Yui. Con la mano izquierda por encima del uniforme, y con la derecha directamente, pasándola por debajo del sostén.

–Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa. Mira, tus pezones están duros.

–Ca-Calla… No lo digas…

Kyouko empezó a lamer la nuca de Yui, haciéndola soltar lindos gemidos. Tras unos segundos, empezó a subir hasta su oreja, y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Yui estaba sudando y le temblaban las piernas. Casi no tenía fuerzas ni para aguantarse de pie, y su parte racional que pensaba que tenía que parar esto cada vez se difuminaba más. En un intento de esa parte racional por parar esto, pensó en un motivo que pudiera servir para detenerla.

–Kyouko… No… Me… Me vas a… Me vas a hacer perder el reto… Será culpa tuya… Ah…

–No, el reto dice que no puedes masturbarte, pero no dice nada de que yo no pueda masturbarte a ti… Puedo hacerlo por ti.

–No… Kyo… Para… Ha…

Kyouko empezó a bajar su mano derecha por el vientre de Yui, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Kyouko se acercó a la oreja de Yui y le susurró:

–¿Quieres que lama tu vagina?

Akari abrió la puerta del club.

–Hola, Yui-chan, Kyouko-cha… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Exclamó Akari al ver a Kyouko en el suelo con un enorme chichón en su cabeza y en medio de un gran charco de sangre. – ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

Yui entró corriendo en su apartamento, se tiró al suelo, cogió el cojín más cercano que encontró, y se lo puso en la cara para gritar lo más fuerte que pudo sin que eso molestara a los vecinos. Una vez se calmó, se quitó el cojín de la cara. Estaba roja como un tomate y respiraba agitadamente. Por acto reflejo, sin pensarlo, Yui se puso el cojín en su entrepierna, haciéndola notar un gran placer, por lo que empezó a mover sus caderas para frotar su vagina con el cojín.

El placer que sentía iba en aumento. Se sentía muy bien… De pronto, la parte racional de Yui se activó, y se separó inmediatamente del cojín.

–¿Qué… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Maldita Kyouko… ¿Qué se ha creído? La muy pervertida iba… Realmente iba a…

Yui, completamente roja de vergüenza, volvió a taparse la cara con el cojín. Y tras unos segundos, de nuevo como acto reflejo, volvió a llevarse el cojín a su entrepierna. Al presionar sus caderas contra él, Yui sintió ese placer de nuevo, pero esta vez fue suficiente solo sentirlo una vez para que se separara de nuevo del cojín.

–¿Qué… ¡¿Qué?! Estaba… ¿Haciéndolo otra vez? ¡No puede ser, no puedo controlarlo! ¿Tan… Excitada estoy que no puedo ni controlar mi propio cuerpo?

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, se alivió un poco al sentir una agradable sensación en su vagina.

–Espera. ¿Qué…?

Yui miró a su entrepierna y vio que se estaba masturbando.

–… ¡Yaaaaaaaaa!

Yui se levantó de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

–No… No puede ser… Eso no puede ser…

Yui se tumbó de espaldas al suelo con las manos detrás de sí, impidiendo moverlas. Sin embargo, la chica sentía la necesidad de moverlas hacia su vagina y masturbarse. Nunca en su vida Yui había estado tan excitada, pues casi había sido masturbada por otra chica. Y de hecho, ya había empezado a hacerlo, y si Yui no la hubiera detenido se habría corrido. Yui se había masturbado muchas veces, pero que fuera otra chica la que la masturbara era completamente diferente. Y no era una chica cualquiera, era Kyouko, su mejor amiga quien lo había hecho, aunque ahora empezaba a cuestionarse considerarla su amiga.

Aunque el cuerpo de Yui pareciera tener voluntad propia y sus manos querían ir a su vagina para sentir finalmente el placer que Kyouko había empezado a darle, al apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas, impedía que se movieran, aunque la propia Yui tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no levantarse y dejar vía libre a sus manos para masturbarse. Tuvo que estar casi 10 minutos tumbada sobre sus manos para que la excitación bajara lo suficiente como para poder dejar libres sus manos sin temor a que empezara a tocarse involuntariamente. Sin embargo, cuando las soltó, no podía mover sus brazos. Tras casi 10 minutos de estar apoyada sobre ellos se le habían dormido, y tuvo que pasar más de un minuto para que pudiera recuperar la movilidad en ellos.

–Maldita Kyouko…


	13. Domingo 29 de noviembre

Akari estaba algo inquieta. Cada vez tenía ganas de masturbarse más frecuentemente, y cada vez estas eran más fuertes. Aunque ya no quedaban ni siquiera 48 horas para finalizar el reto, a Akari le parecían 48 días. Aquello se le estaba haciendo eterno. Solo desde que se despertó hasta la hora de comer le entraron ganas de masturbarse 5 veces. 6 si contamos que hasta se despertó con ganas de hacerlo. Akari había oído que los chicos de su edad se despertaban con erecciones, pero nunca había oído que a las chicas les pudiera pasar lo mismo. Aunque obviamente no tenía pene, su clítoris sí que estaba erecto, y sus pezones duros, notando la presión que estos hacían con el pijama. Akari se descordó los tres botones de arriba de su camisa, para poder ver sus pezones. Estaban realmente duros, y de hecho, a Akari hasta le parecía que eran más grandes de lo normal, y de hecho era así, pero eso era porque Akari estaba en fase de crecimiento. Eso había hecho que sus pechos crecieran, pero también lo había hecho el resto de su cuerpo.

– _Me pregunto si les pasará lo mismo a las demás…_ – Pensó la chica, algo preocupada por si ella era la única que se excitaba tanto.

Akari tocó suavemente con la punta de su dedo índice uno de sus pezones. Aunque lo tocó suavemente, notó como si lo hubiera apretado o lo hubiera pellizcado. Akari lo tocó suavemente ya imaginándose eso, por lo que pudo evitar soltar ningún gemido ni sonido que la delatara, pero sí que soltó un suspiro. Akari quería sentir más aquella sensación. Quería seguir, quería continuar y experimentar, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, un orgasmo. Solo quedaban 2 días. Debía tener paciencia.

Por la tarde jugó a algunos videojuegos con su hermana y sus padres, lo cual la distrajo la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, incluso en esa situación, le volvieron a entrar ganas de masturbarse 2 veces. Por suerte, como estaba concentrada jugando, esta vez duraron solo unos pocos segundos cada vez, y no fueron con la misma intensidad de antes.

Yui se entretenía de la misma forma, solo que al estar ella sola no se divertía tanto como Akari, por lo que su mente no se distraía tanto como la de su amiga, lo que hizo que cuando ella se excitó tardara mucho más en pasársele las ganas que a Akari, aparte de que las ganas que sentía Yui de hacerlo eran superiores a las de Akari.

Yui ya no sabía qué hacer. Había empezado a jugar precisamente para olvidarse del reto y que no le vinieran ganas de masturbarse, pero no estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Su cuerpo le pedía placer tras 29 días sin sentir ningún orgasmo, y que Kyouko la empezara a tocar el viernes pasado no ayudaba. Había empezado a sentir esa sensación, y quería seguir y llegar hasta el final.

– _¿Por qué tengo que aguantar?_ – Pensó la chica. – _Espera, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Puedo tocarme y después decir que aguanté…_ – Pensó Yui llevándose la mano a su entrepierna. Pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar. – _No… No me parece bien… Además, no quedan ni 40 horas. Ya he aguantado 29 días. No voy a rendirme ahora que no quedan ni 2 días._

Yui pensaba eso, pero en realidad tenía muchas ganas de masturbarse. Yui, que no se masturbaba mucho, pensó que no le sería tan difícil superar el reto. Nunca hubiera pensado que aguantar 30 días sin tocarse fuera tan difícil. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Ya no era cosa de un reto de Kyouko, ya era cosa de orgullo. No podía permitirse ceder estando tan cerca de la victoria. Una victoria que, por otro lado, no tenía ningún premio… Eso hizo que pensara que tampoco pasaba nada si “perdía”, pues, aunque ganara, tampoco recibiría nada, pensó, llevándose nuevamente una mano a su entrepierna. Pero de nuevo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la volvió a retirar, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Ya se había decidido. Yui aguantaría hasta el día 30 a las 24:00, o lo que es lo mismo, hasta el 1 de diciembre a las 00:00. No se esperaría hasta llegar a su apartamento la tarde del día 1. En el mismo minuto en que empezara oficialmente el día 1 empezaría a masturbarse, aunque eso supusiera irse a dormir más tarde de lo habitual y dormir menos. Y el día 30 evitaría a toda cosa a Kyouko. No solo no la iría a recoger a casa, sino que no le dirigiría la palabra en clase, en el descanso se iría del aula a un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarla, y por la tarde no iría al Club del Entretenimiento, sino que se iría directamente a casa. Ya lo tenía decidido, eso es lo que haría.

Gracias a jugar con su familia, Akari pudo aguantar bien la tarde hasta casi la hora de cenar. Después la cosa volvió a complicarse un poco. Hasta que se fue a la cama volvió a tener ganas de masturbarse 2 veces más, y una vez en la cama volvió a tener ganas de hacerlo. Por suerte pudo llevarlo bastante bien, aunque seguía siendo duro tener que aguantar…

Quién no tenía que aguantar era Chinatsu, pues como había perdido el reto ya daba igual si se masturbaba, así que en la cama se tumbó de lado y con su mano derecha empezó a frotarse la vagina, mientras que metió la izquierda por debajo de su camisa para masajearse los pechos.

–Ah… Yui-senpai… Yui-senpai…

Chinatsu se imaginaba que era Yui quien la tocaba. Se imaginaba que la penetraba con sus dedos, que le chupaba los pechos, que le lamía sus pezones, que bajaba lamiendo y besando su vientre hasta llegar a su vagina, donde introducía su lengua y bebía los fluidos vaginales de Chinatsu…

La chica sabía que no se sentiría de la misma forma tocarse con los dedos que ser lamida con la lengua, pero dado que Yui no le haría algo así (aunque Chinatsu no se rendía de que algún día pasara) solo podía hacerlo con sus dedos.

–Hah, hah… Yui-senpai, me corro… ¡Me corro!

Chinatsu soltó algunos gemidos ahogados mientras se corría y su cuerpo se sacudía debido a los espasmos producidos por el orgasmo, expulsando un poco de flujo, mojando su mano. Esta vez la chica expulsó mucho menos fluidos que el 20 de noviembre, después de 20 días de abstinencia. De la misma forma, el día 25, Chinatsu tampoco expulsó mucho flujo al correrse. Lo del día 20 realmente fue una excepción por llevar 20 días sin masturbarse.

Una vez terminado el orgasmo, la chica cogió un trozo de papel y se secó la mano y la vagina. Una vez tirado el papel mojado a la papelera, la chica se estiró en su cama y se quedó dormida en poco tiempo con la agradable sensación del orgasmo en su cuerpo, a diferencia de Yui y Akari, que les costó más, y cuando consiguieron dormirse lo hicieron sin ninguna sensación placentera.

Puede que Chinatsu hubiese perdido el reto, pero al menos eso hacía que pudiera sentirse bien y relajarse siempre que quisiera.


	14. 30 de noviembre-1 de diciembre

Como Yui había decidido el día anterior, hoy quería evitar el contacto con Kyouko a toda costa. Para empezar no fue a recogerla a su casa, lo cual al principio extrañó a Kyouko. Tras esperar un tiempo suficiente, Kyouko entendió que al igual que la otra vez, Yui no vendría a buscarla, por lo que fue a la escuela sola. Llegó a clase pocos segundos antes que la profesora, por lo que al igual que la otra vez no pudo hablar con ella.

Cuando llegó el descanso, Kyouko quería hablar con ella, pero Yui salió corriendo antes ni siquiera de que Kyouko se pudiera levantar de su silla, sorprendiendo a la profesora y las demás alumnas. Cuando Kyouko salió del aula Yui ya no se veía por ningún lado. Era realmente rápida, no por nada el Club de Atletismo quería ficharla.

Lo mismo se repitió en la hora de comer, y cuando las clases terminaron Yui volvió a utilizar esa capacidad suya de correr para irse rápidamente a su apartamento. Una vez allí, Yui se sentía segura de Kyouko, pero se equivocaba. Kyouko no es tonta, y sabía que si Yui la había estado evitando todo el día, no iba a ir al Club del Entretenimiento, sino que se dirigiría directamente a su apartamento, por lo que Kyouko fue directamente allí.

Kyouko llamó al timbre de la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, siguió llamando más veces. Y más. Y más. Y más…

– _Yuiiiii, ábreme. ¿Por qué no me abres? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Sigues enfadada por lo del viernes? Yuiiiii, ¿por qué no me contestas?_

Yui, harta de Kyouko, queriéndose librar de ella, le pidió ayuda a Akari.

**_Yui:_ ** _Akari, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

Akari, que sí que estaba en el Club del Entretenimiento, junto con Chinatsu, sacó el móvil al notar que le vibraba por a ver recibido un mensaje.

–Ah, es Yui-chan.

**_Akari:_ ** _¿De qué se trata?_

**_Yui:_ ** _Quiero que le envíes un mensaje a Kyouko diciendo que hemos decidido ir a ver el nuevo centro comercial que han inaugurado en Toyama y que hemos quedado en la estación de Toyama._

**_Akari:_ ** _Pero Yui-chan, eso no es verdad._

**_Yui:_ ** _Claro que no es verdad, pero está en la puerta de mi apartamento y no para de llamar al timbre, y quiero hacerle creer que no estoy en casa. Y he pensado que tú podrías decirle eso. Tú nunca mientes, por lo que no sospecharía de ti._

**_Akari:_ ** _¿Y por qué simplemente no le dices que no quieres hablar con ella?_

**_Yui:_ ** _Estamos hablando de Kyouko. ¿Crees que me haría caso?_

Akari tardó unos segundos en responder.

**_Akari:_ ** _Tienes razón. Pero también es cierto lo que has dicho antes, que no miento nunca. Se me da mal mentir, y además, hacerlo no está bien._

**_Yui:_ ** _Kyouko nos ha hecho participar en ese estúpido reto, ha hecho que lleves semanas sin poder tocarte aunque sé que tienes ganas de hacerlo. ¿De verdad crees que está mal mentirle a alguien así?_

Yui había podido notar que Akari estaba algo intranquila esos días, por lo que pudo suponer que ella también tenía dificultades para aguantar. Akari, tras unos segundos en blanco, abrió el contacto de Kyouko.

–¡Yuiii! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Vamos, ábreme!

En ese momento Kyouko recibió un mensaje de Akari. Al leer el mensaje se sorprendió.

**_Akari:_ ** _Kyouko-chan, Yui-chan, Chinatsu-chan y yo hemos decidido ir a ver el nuevo centro comercial que han inaugurado en Toyama. Acabamos de subir al tren. ¿Quieres venir? Si quieres te esperamos en la estación de Toyama._

–… ¿Realmente Yui no está?

**_Kyouko:_ ** _Está bien, Akari. Ahora voy._

**_Akari:_ ** _¡Yay! Te esperamos en la estación._

Una vez enviado ese mensaje a Kyouko, le envió otro a Yui.

**_Akari:_ ** _Se lo ha creído, Yui-chan._

**_Yui:_ ** _Gracias, Akari._

Akari estaba algo emocionada. Había hecho algo malo, había mentido a su amiga. Pensar en eso hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

– _He hecho algo malo… He dicho una mentira… Oh… Soy una chica mala. Sí, qué mala que soy, je je je…_

Akari no era una persona vengativa, pero por alguna razón estaba demasiado entusiasmada por el simple hecho de haber mentido. Tal vez le tenía algo de rencor a Kyouko por impedirle masturbarse y sentirse bien.

Con Kyouko lejos, Yui ya podía estar tranquila el resto de la tarde. Haría sus deberes y jugaría videojuegos para pasar el rato. En todo ese rato le entraron ganas de masturbarse varias veces. Yui sabía que solo tenía que aguantar unas pocas horas más, y eso hacía que estuviera más ansiosa que nunca.

Tras poco más de una hora, Kyouko llegó a la estación, donde nadie la estaba esperando, quedándose con cara de tonta.

–¿Are?

Akari, estando en su escritorio haciendo sus deberes, notó que su móvil vibró. Al abrirlo vio que había recibido un mensaje.

–¡Es de Kyouko-chan!

Akari sabía qué diría el mensaje. Seguro que diría que allí no había nadie esperando, que dónde estaban, que por qué no las veía, y cosas similares. Sabiendo eso, Akari decidió ni siquiera leer el mensaje. Tras un rato, Kyouko le envió otro mensaje. Como no contestaba, al cabo de unos segundos le envió otro. Y después otro. Y otro. Y otro, y otro… Pero Akari, lejos de ponerse nerviosa, sonreía cada vez más, como si disfrutara cada vez que Kyouko le enviara un mensaje y pasara de ella.

– _Ujujú… No le estoy contestando. Estoy ignorándola… Soy una chica mala, je je je…_

Al ver que no contestaba, le escribió a Chinatsu, pero esta tampoco contestaba, y la dejaba en visto.

23:52. Yui estaba estirada en su futón, mirando la hora. Estaba ansiosa. Quería que se terminara el día de una maldita vez para poder masturbarse. Finalmente, tras un rato que le pareció una eternidad, pasó… El reloj avanzó un minuto…

–¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento?! – Yui estaba abrazada con fuerza a su almohada, reprimiendo los impulsos que tenía de masturbarse. – _Calma… Debo calmarme… Ya falta poco, falta muy poco… Solo unos minutos más y podré volver a masturbarme…_

Yui cerró los ojos y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, tranquilizándose un poco. Tras un rato, abrió los ojos.

23:54.

–¡¿Solo ha pasado un maldito minuto?! _¿Por qué… ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento… Aún tengo que esperar 6 minutos… Espera, un momento. ¿Por qué tengo que esperar? Nadie sabrá si me masturbo ahora o espero 6 minutos. Solo son 6 minutos… Nadie lo sabrá…_

Yui quería hacerlo ya mismo. Tenía razón, nadie lo sabría si decía la verdad o no. Además, de que casi no había diferencia entre 5 o 6 minutos, pero su conciencia y su orgullo le impedían hacerlo. Yui tenía las manos en su entrepierna, y con movimientos involuntarios de su cadera estaba estimulándose el clítoris… Estaba masturbándose.

– _No… Tengo que aguantar… Solo faltan 6 minutos… He aguantado 30 malditos días, voy a poder aguantar solo 6 minutos. Solo 6 minutos…_

23:55.

Yui respiraba agitadamente. Nunca lo había pasado tan mal. Hasta le salían algunas lágrimas de frustración. Para Yui, esos minutos fueron eternos. 23:56… 23:57… 23:58… 23:59…

Solo un minuto, solo quedaba un minuto… Menos. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos para poder masturbarse, aunque inconscientemente Yui ya lo estaba haciendo moviendo sus caderas sobre la mano que tenía en su entrepierna.

–Ha… Ha… Un poco más… Solo… Un poco más…

Yui ya no podía pensar con claridad. La parte racional de su cerebro que le decía que tenía que aguantar hasta que el reloj marcara las 00:00 cada vez estaba más diluida. La mayor parte de la mente de Yui estaba en blanco, y no podía sentir nada más que el poco placer que se estaba dando frotando sus caderas contra su mano, y pensar en cómo de bien se sentiría al llegar al orgasmo. Ya poco. Faltaba muy poco. Muy poco…

23:59…

00:00.

–¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Yui se sacó el pantalón de golpe y metió su mano en su vagina bruscamente, haciéndole soltar otro grito. Dolía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía increíble. Yui no perdió ni un segundo y empezó a mover rápidamente su mano en su vagina, sacándola y metiéndola con fuerza, haciéndole soltar fuertes gemidos. Seguro que la iban a oír desde los apartamentos de al lado, así como los de arriba y abajo, pero en ese momento ya todo le daba igual. Yui no podía pensar, solo podía seguir masturbándose esperando llegar al clímax.

Yui movía sus caderas con fuerza, bruscamente, de la misma forma que Yui movía su mano, con tal fuerza que en un momento casi llegó a meterse toda la mano entera dentro.

–Ah, Ah… ¡Aaaaah…!

Yui notó como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y como una sensación como de electricidad bajaba por su vientre. Estaba a punto de llegar, solo faltaba un poco más…

Finalmente, en una penetración con su mano, llegó. El cuerpo de Yui empezó a convulsionarse con fuerza. Tan fuertes eran los espasmos producidos que el cuerpo de la chica hasta se levantaba todo él, expulsando grandes cantidades de flujo con cada contracción, con una potencia suficiente para lanzarlos a casi medio metro de distancia.

La mente de Yui estaba completamente en blanco. No podía pensar en nada. Lo único que sentía era ese inmenso placer que le estaba produciendo ese orgasmo que todavía duraba. Casi un minuto duró, hasta que la chica se dejó caer sobre su futón, completamente derrotada. Yui respiraba rápidamente, mientras su vagina seguía produciendo algunas contracciones y dejando salir pequeñas cantidades de fluidos.

Yui estaba completamente agotada. No podía pensar en nada. El placer le inundaba por completo la mente. Tras poco más de un minuto, la respiración de Yui recuperó su ritmo normal y la chica pudo ir aclarando su mente. Lo único que podía pensar es que aquel había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Con diferencia. La chica se dio unos segundos para recuperarse y para que le pasara el dolor en la vagina, pues se había masturbado con tanta fuerza que ahora le dolía. Cuando se incorporó para ponerse el pantalón pudo ver que había mojado buena parte de la sala con sus fluidos. Yui se quedó boquiabierta. Desde hacía tiempo que Yui sabía que experimentaba eyaculación femenina y que expulsaba fluido cuando se corría, pero nunca antes había eyaculado una cantidad tan grande. De hecho, no sabía ni de dónde había salido tanto líquido, pues a simple vista parecía que había más líquido en el suelo del que Yui había bebido en el transcurso del día.

Con ese misterio sin resolver, Yui suspiró y se fue a buscar la fregona, para limpiar el suelo de todo el flujo que había expulsado.


	15. Martes 1 de diciembre

Hoy Yui tampoco pasó por casa de Kyouko a buscarla, por lo que se encontraron en la escuela.

–Yui, ayer le dijiste a Akari que me mintiera diciendo que habíais quedado en Toyama, ¿verdad?

–Así es.

–¡¿Lo admites como si nada?!

–Eres una pesada, Kyouko. Quería que te fueras y me dejaras en paz.

–¿Por qué? ¿No querías que te hiciera “esto”? – Kyouko apretó los pechos de Yui desde detrás de esta, ganándose inmediatamente un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Yui. – ¡Ay! Ayayayayay… Y-Yui… Estás muy diferente que el viernes… ¿Es que acaso… Esta mañana ya lo has hecho?

–… E-Esta madrugada. Justo cuando ha empezado el día.

–Oooh… – Kyouko exageró ese “Oooh”. – ¿Estabas tan ansiosa que no podías esperar hasta la mañana?

–¡Cállate! – Exclamó Yui avergonzada.

–Está bien, ya lo explicarás en el Club.

–…

El día pasó, y finalmente las cuatro integrantes del Club del Entretenimiento llegaron a la sala.

–Bien, chicas. Esta medianoche ha finalizado el reto de No Nut November. ¿Habéis aguantado? ¿Quién quiere ser la primera en hablar? – Como nadie decía nada, Kyouko decidió quién empezaba. – ¿Chinachu? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Pudiste aguantar?

Chinatsu, algo avergonzada, tardó unos segundos en contestar.

–Y-Yo… Esto… P-Perdí el día 20…

–Vaya, qué pena…

–Lo siento, Yui-senpai, no pude aguantar… – A Chinatsu se le empezaron a aguar los ojos.

–Oye, tranquila, Chinatsu-chan, no pasa nada. – La consoló Yui poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – Aguantaste 20 días, eso ya es todo un logro.

–¿De verdad? ¿No me odias?

–¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

Chinatsu se abalanzó sobre Yui, abrazándola.

–¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Senpai, te quiero!

–Ch… Chinatsu-chan…

–Oh, senpai, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Aguantaste? – Preguntó Chinatsu soltando a Yui.

Yui asintió.

–Estuve a punto de perder varias veces, y de hecho, algunas veces pensaba que no podría aguantar, pero finalmente aguanté hasta las 00:00 de hoy. Justo cuando empezó el día me… Bueno… Ya sabéis…

–Te masturbaste. – Dijo Kyouko.

–¡C-Calla!

–¿Por qué te da vergüenza decirlo, Yui? Te masturbaste, no hay nada de malo en eso.

–Y-Ya lo sé, pero…

–Lo hiciste justo cuando empezó el día… Estabas tan ansiosa que no podías esperar hasta la mañana, ¿verdad?

–¡Q-Que te calles! ¡¿Qué hay de ti?!

–Perdí el primer día.

El silencio que se produjo fue total. Durante varios segundos no se escuchó ni una mosca. A Yui le dio un tic en un ojo.

–¿Q-Qu-Qué has dicho?

–Bueno, en realidad no sería correcto decir que perdí, porque yo no participaba.

–¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! – Exclamaron todas.

–¡¿C-Cómo que no participabas?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Exclamó Yui. – ¡Participábamos las cuatro!

–No, Yui, yo nunca dije que participaría, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Yui se quedó en blanco.

–¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo?

–En ningún momento dije que yo participaría en el reto. Que vosotras entendierais que sí es otra cosa.

Yui saltó por encima de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre Kyouko.

–¡Maldita seas! ¡Maldita! ¡Nos hiciste aguantar todo un maldito mes sin poder masturbarnos, teniéndonos que aguantar las ganas, cuando tú podías hacerlo cuando te diera la gana!

–¿De qué te quejas, Yui? Tú tampoco participabas.

–¿Eh?

–Tú tampoco dijiste en ningún momento que participarías, ¿no lo recuerdas?

La mente de Yui empezó a trabajar. Retrocedió hasta el 31 de octubre y reprodujo toda la conversación que tuvieron en su apartamento. Era cierto. En ningún momento dijo que participaría. Yui creía que le iba a dar algo, Había estado todo un mes entero sin masturbarse por nada.

–Ma… Maldita… ¡Maldita seas! – Le espetó a Kyouko completamente roja.

–Bueno, Yui, al menos sabemos que puedes aguantar un mes sin masturbarte. Así que más adelante puedes participar en el reto, si quieres.

–¡Una mierda! ¡Nunca más volveré a participar en este reto!

–En realidad no has participado, por lo que no deberías decir “nunca más”, sino “nunca”.

–¡Cállate!

Kyouko no pudo evitar reír un poco, cosa que molestó aún más a Yui.

–En fin, Akari, ¿qué hay de ti? – Akari no respondió. – ¿Akari?

Akari estaba con la cabeza agachada, con una sombra tapándole los ojos, y con las manos en su entrepierna, moviendo suavemente sus caderas y respirando por la boca.

–¿Podría ser… Akari, ¿aún no te has masturbado desde el 31 de octubre?

Akari negó con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no lo has hecho esta mañana? – Preguntó Yui.

–Esta mañana no me daba tiempo. Además, nunca lo he hecho por la mañana. Pensaba hacerlo esta tarde al volver a casa.

La chica siguió moviendo suavemente sus caderas con sus manos en su entrepierna. Quería aguantar, pero tanto oír sobre masturbarse le hacían venir ganas de hacerlo. Kyouko sonrió y se acercó a ella.

–Akari… ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Akari asintió. – Bien, entonces… – Kyouko apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Akari, y lentamente fue bajando por sus brazos, y después de dirigió al botón del uniforme para desabrocharlo. – ¿Por qué no lo haces aquí mism…

Yui le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a Kyouko que la mandó volando hasta el armario, rompiendo la puerta corredera de este, asustando a Chinatsu y Akari.

–Akari, – le empezó a decir Yui en tono amable y con una sonrisa. – si tienes ganas de hacerlo ve a casa. Entiendo cómo te sientes. No te recriminaremos nada por irte antes. – Le dijo abrochando de nuevo el botón del uniforme que Kyouko le había desabrochado.

–¿De… ¿De verdad? – Preguntó mirando a Chinatsu. Esta asintió.

–Claro. Aunque haya perdido el reto, aguanté 20 días. Sé lo que es tener ganas de masturbarse y no poder hacerlo. No me puedo imaginar ni cómo debes estar tú que llevas 31 días. Adelante, puedes irte si quieres.

Akari estaba feliz con sus amigas. Bueno, al menos con dos de ellas.

–Gracias, Yui, Chinatsu-chan. – Akari recogió su maletín y salió. – ¡Hasta mañana, chicas! – Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

–¡Hasta mañana! – Le respondieron Yui y Chinatsu.

Kyouko entonces se levantó, con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

–¡Jooo, Yui, ¿por qué has hecho esto?! Akari estaba tan desesperada que tal vez hubiera aceptado masturbarse aquí mismo, delante de todas.

–En tus sueños.

Akari fue a su casa casi corriendo. Quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible para masturbarse. Al llegar, no había nadie, pues Akane ya había salido a la universidad y sus padres aún estaban trabajando. Ir corriendo hasta su casa, aunque no fuera muy rápido, la había hecho sudar, por lo que decidió masturbarse en el baño, y así después se quitaría el sudor, tanto el de haber corrido como el de masturbarse. Además, al hacerlo en el baño no mancharía la cama con sudor.

Akari entró en el baño y se desnudó. Nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa en el momento de desnudarse, pero era normal, por fin iba a poder masturbarse después de 31 días sin hacerlo. Con toda su ropa fuera, Akari se sentó en el suelo del baño y miró sus pezones y su clítoris. Efectivamente estaban duros. Akari llevó su mano derecha a su entrepierna y con el dedo índice frotó su clítoris.

–Ah…

Aquel frote fue suficiente para sacarla de la realidad. Akari se estiró en el suelo de espaldas y con su mano derecha siguió frotando su clítoris mientras que con la izquierda empezó a masajearse los pechos. La sensación era increíble. Tras 31 días sin masturbarse, poder volver a sentir ese placer era algo para lo que Akari no encontraba palabras para describir. Aunque tampoco es que las estuviera buscando. Lo único que buscaba era disfrutar de ese placer y alcanzar el orgasmo.

–Ha… Ha… Mmng… Ha…

Akari movía su mano derecha más rápido que de costumbre, y la estaba introduciendo más adentro de su vagina de lo nunca lo había hecho. Aunque la manera favorita de Akari para masturbarse era frotarse contra la cama o la almohada, también se masturbaba alguna vez introduciéndose los dedos en su vagina, pero los metía muy poco a dentro, poco más que la punta, en parte por miedo a hacerse daño y en parte porque pensaba que si los metía muy adentro significaba que era muy pervertida, mientras que si los metía poco no lo era tanto… Ella pensaba eso. Sin embargo, esta vez aquello le importaba un bledo. Solo quería sentir placer, y si para eso tenía que introducir sus dedos hasta los nudillos, lo hacía. Y eso estaba haciendo, además de que lo estaba haciendo de forma bastante brusca. No lo hacía conscientemente, simplemente hacía lo que le daba más placer. Sus manos prácticamente se movían solas, siguiendo los impulsos de su cerebro que las dirigía a donde obtenía más placer.

–Ha… ¡Aaah! Mng… Aaaaah…

La chica seguía moviendo su mano izquierda por sus pechos, cada vez más fácilmente por el sudor que le salía, haciendo como si su cuerpo brillase por el reflejo de la luz, sobre todo su frente, sus pechos y sus piernas.

Akari notó que su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Estaba llegando, ya casi…

–Aaah… Aaaaah… ¡Mmmg!

Finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo. El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionó con fuerza, mientras expulsaba fluido con cada contracción y soltaba gemidos con fuerza. Akari tenía suerte de estar sola en casa, pues si hubiera habido alguien más en ese momento la hubieran escuchado. No podía evitar gemir, simplemente no podía reprimirlo, pero tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Los espasmos de su cuerpo fueron bajando de intensidad, dejándose Akari caer en el suelo, donde tuvo las últimas contracciones antes que terminaran. Sin embargo, el placer duró más. Durante casi un minuto, Akari solo sentía placer. A medida que este se fue disipando pudo volver a pensar con claridad.

–Ha… Ha… Ha sido… Increíble… Ha…

Tras unos segundos para recuperarse, Akari se incorporó, viendo que había expulsado una gran cantidad de flujo.

– _Me he corrido mucho… No sabía ni que fuera posible correrse tanto…_ – Sin embargo, Akari no sabía que Yui se había corrido aún más que ella. – _Debe de ser por llevar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Suerte que lo he hecho en el baño, si llego a hacerlo en la cama hubiera tenido que cambiar las sábanas…_

Ya recuperada, Akari se levantó, abrió la ducha, y utilizó la presión del agua para hacer que los flujos que había expulsado se fueran por el desagüe. Cuando Akari sintió el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo fue de lo más agradable. Sentir el agua bajando por su cuerpo, llevándose todo el sudor después del orgasmo que había tenido se sentía increíblemente bien.

Cuando terminó la ducha se dio cuenta que no tenía cambio de ropa, por lo que una vez bien seca se enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y subió hasta su habitación, donde se puso ropa cómoda de estar por casa. Después de volver a bajar para poner la toalla a lavar, volvió a subir a su habitación y se estiró en la cama. Akari había quedado muy relajada. Perfectamente podría dormirse ahora. De hecho, aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo, tras cerrar los ojos para descansar, terminó durmiendo unos minutos. Cuando se despertó, Akari se sentía genial. La combinación de masturbarse, ducharse y dormir la había dejado como nueva.


	16. Kyouko

**Martes 13 de octubre**

Kyouko estaba masturbándose mientras se imaginaba que Chinatsu también lo hacía. Se imaginaba a Chinatsu completamente desnuda, en su cama, frotándose los pechos con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha penetraba su vagina, mientras Kyouko estaba haciendo lo mismo, aunque ella llevaba el pijama puesto.

– _Ah… Me corro… Senpai… Me corro…_

–Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Me… ¡Mmmmm!

Al igual que su imaginación de Chinatsu, Kyouko se corrió, produciendo su cuerpo algunas contracciones.

–Ha… Ha… Ha…

Una vez finalizado el orgasmo, Kyouko cogió un trozo de papel que había dejado en su mesita de noche y se secó la mano derecha y la vagina. Después de lanzar el papel a la papelera, se veía algo triste.

– _Me encantaría ver a Chinatsu-chan masturbándose… ¿Cómo debe correrse? ¿Se correrá mucho? ¿Poco? ¿A lo mejor no eyacula? Si pudiera verlo podría masturbándome pensando en eso, sin embargo, no sé si lo que me imagino es real._

Kyouko pensaba en formas de poder ver a Chinatsu masturbándose. Poner una cámara en su casa estaba descartado. A parte de que no sabía dónde encontrar una cámara lo suficientemente pequeña para ponerla en la habitación de Chinatsu, si esta la descubría la mataría. Además de que podría estar incurriendo en un delito penal. Tenía que encontrar otra forma.

– _Tengo que conseguir que sea ella quien acepte masturbarse en frente de mí. ¿Pero cómo consigo que se dé esa condición?_

De pronto, a Kyouko le vino la inspiración. Dentro de pocos días sería noviembre, y Kyouko sabía que había un reto que se llamaba No Nut November, que consistía en que los chicos que quisieran participar tenían que aguantar todo el mes de noviembre sin masturbarse. Si conseguía que las chicas del club participaran sin obtener ningún premio en caso de ganar, a finales de noviembre estarían tan excitadas que Kyouko podría convencerlas fácilmente de que se masturbaran, ya que aunque ganaran no obtendrían nada a cambio, por lo que Kyouko solo tenía que estimularlas lo suficiente para que cedieran. Además, no solo podría ver a Chinatsu masturbándose, sino también a Yui y Akari. Sí, eso podría funcionar. Con esa idea en su mente y una sonrisa en su rostro, Kyouko se dispuso a dormir, esperando que llegara noviembre para poner en marcha su plan.

**Sábado 1 de noviembre**

Kyouko estaba estirada en su cama, pensando en sus tres amigas.

– _Me pregunto si conseguirán aguantar. Bueno, Yui no ha dicho en ningún momento que participaría, pero parece que ella cree que sí._

Kyouko se empezó a imaginar a sus amigas con ganas de masturbarse pero teniendo que aguantar. Con Yui y Chinatsu hasta se divirtió un poco, pero con Akari la cosa fue diferente. Imaginarse a la linda Akari intentando esforzarse para no masturbarse la hizo excitarse. Kyouko se llevó una mano a su vagina.

– _Akari…_

**Imaginación de Kyouko**

Akari estaba en su cama con las manos en su entrepierna, intentando resistir tras más de dos semanas sin masturbarse. Kyouko se le acercó gateando.

–Akari, ¿no puedes aguantar? – Preguntó Kyouko tiernamente. Akari negó con su cabeza. – Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

–Pero… El reto… Voy a perderlo…

–¿A quién le importa el reto? No recibirás ningún premio aunque aguantes, ¿así que no crees que es mejor sentirse bien?

Akari empezaba a dudar. Kyouko empezó a lamer el cuello de Akari.

–Ah… Kyou… ko-chan… ¿Qué… – Kyouko siguió, mordiendo suavemente la oreja de la chica. – Ah…

Kyouko acarició la mejilla izquierda de Akari con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda le empezó a masajear su pecho derecho, y empezó a lamerla con la lengua, empezando desde la barbilla y bajando por el cuello. Kyouko le desabrochó el botón del uniforme y se lo quitó, quedando la chica en ropa interior.

–Kyouko-chan… Es vergonzoso…

–¿Por qué? Nos hemos visto denudas muchas veces.

–Pero… ¡Ah!

Kyouko empezó a frotar la entrepierna de Akari.

–Akari, estás muy mojada, incluso por encima de tus bragas me he mojado la mano.

–No… No lo digas…

Kyouko le quitó los sostenes a Akari, y empezó a lamerle los pechos mientras con la mano derecha seguía frotando por encima de sus bragas y con la izquierda le acariciaba el cabello, detrás de la oreja.

–¡Aaah! ¡Kyouko-chan! ¡Kyouko-chaaaaan! Pa… Para…

–Está bien. – Kyouko se detuvo, dejando a Akari impactada.

–¿Eh-? ¿Eeh? Kyo-Kyouko-chan… ¿Por qué te has detenido?

–¿No lo has dicho tú, Akari?

Akari estaba avergonzada.

–S-Sí, pero…

–¿Quieres seguir?

Akari, nerviosa, asintió.

–Bien, ¿por qué no me muestras cómo lo haces?

Akari, aún avergonzada, se quitó las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda, y empezó a frotarse la vagina.

–¡Aaah!

–Oh, Akari, ¿y ese gemido? ¿Tan bien se siente?

–S-Sí… Se siente… Muy bien… ¡Aaaaaaah!

Akari siguió frotándose su vagina con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha empezó a masajearse el pecho izquierdo. La escena era un deleite para Kyouko, viendo como la adorable e inocente Akari disfrutaba del placer de la masturbación. Pero no suficiente con esa vista, Kyouko empezó a lamer y a chupar el pezón derecho de Akari, mientras con su mano derecha empezó a frotar con la punta de sus dedos el vientre de la chica, mientras con la izquierda le acarició suavemente la nuca, en el punto donde el cabello termina.

La expresión que Akari ponía no tenía precio. Qué lástima para Kyouko que aquello solo era una fantasía… Pero la posibilidad de que pudiera pasar de verdad la excitaba todavía más y aumentó el movimiento de sus dedos en su vagina.

–¡Ah! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Kyo… ¡Kyouko-chan! Ha… ¡Ha!

–No te contengas, Akari, quiero verlo. – Kyouko se acercó a la oreja de la chica y le susurró: – Córrete.

–¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

El cuerpo de Akari empezó a convulsionarse y a expulsar una gran cantidad de flujo.

**En la realidad**

En el mundo real era el cuerpo de Kyouko el que actuaba de la misma forma que el de Akari en su fantasía, teniendo contracciones y espasmos indicando que había alcanzado el orgasmo, aunque a diferencia de Akari en su fantasía, Kyouko apenas eyaculó flujo suficiente como para provocar unas pequeñas manchas en sus sábanas, tan pequeñas que se secarían antes de que despertara el día siguiente.

Kyouko respiraba agitadamente después del orgasmo. Ya quería que fuera finales de noviembre para hacerle algo similar a Akari.

**Martes 24 de noviembre**

Después de enviarle imágenes y vídeos hentai a Yui hacía unos días, Kyouko estaba buscando algo para enviarle a Akari.

–A ver, ¿qué puede ser…? – De pronto se acordó de la OVA 6 de To LOVE-Ru Darkness. La chica sonrió con maldad. – Sí, eso puede estar bien.

La chica buscó la OVA y puso la escena donde Risa empezaba a frotar a Momo. Nada más pasar unos segundos de empezar la escena, Kyouko estaba convencida, ese vídeo sería el que le enviaría.

–Ah… Sí, esto servirá. Ah…

Kyouko solo quería asegurarse de que era ese vídeo y esa escena para enviarle a Akari el vídeo a partir de ese minuto, pero la escena era tan excitante que Kyouko no pudo evitar empezar a masturbarse.

–Ha… Vaya, no he podido evitar masturbarme… Akari lo tendrá difícil para aguantar… 

**Lunes 30 de noviembre**

Kyouko volvió a casa tarde tras haber sido engañada por Akari a petición de Yui para que fuera a Toyama a ver el nuevo centro comercial. Estaba molesta con ellas. Aunque iba abrigada, hacía frío, y hubiera preferido pasar ese tiempo en su casa, leyendo mangas y jugando videojuegos, o en el apartamento de Yui, presionándola para que se masturbara delante de ella, el cual era su plan original. O incluso pasar la noche allí y masturbarse juntas a las 00:00 del día 1. Fuese como fuese, se había quedado sin ver a Yui masturbarse, y eso la frustraba. Más que nada porque no creía poder volver a tener una oportunidad así en mucho tiempo.

**Martes 1 de diciembre**

Por culpa de Yui, Kyouko también había perdido la oportunidad de ver masturbarse a Akari.

–¡Maldita Yui! ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que detenerme?! ¡Akari estaba a punto de caer! Solo un poco más y lo hubiera conseguido…

Kyouko estaba molesta. Había perdido la oportunidad de ver masturbarse a Yui, Akari y Chinatsu. Chinatsu… De pronto se acordó de ella.

–Últimamente no he pensado mucho en Chinatsu-chan…

Kyouko entonces de imaginó a Chinatsu desnuda masturbándose, estirada en su cama, con la mano izquierda frotándose su vagina y con la derecha los pechos.

–Chinatsu-chan…

Kyouko empezó a masturbarse pensando en Chinatsu. Cuando terminó unos minutos después, Kyouko se volvió a mostrar triste, como después de hacerlo el 13 de octubre. No podía saber si lo que imaginaba era real. No sabía si las chicas se masturbaban de una forma u otra, qué expresión ponían mientras lo hacían, ni si eyaculaban al correrse o no. Tendría que seguir masturbándose imaginándose diferentes versiones de ellas sin saber si alguna sería la real, y en caso de serlo, cuál era. Sin embargo, Kyouko no se dio por vencida. Había perdido aquella oportunidad, pero tarde o temprano volvería a encontrar una forma de engañarlas o presionarlas para que pudiera ver cómo se masturbaban. Tal vez dentro de unos meses iría al apartamento de Yui, y verían una película… Una película porno. Para excitar a Yui y hacer que se masturbara. Sí, aquello podía funcionar… Fuese como fuese, Kyouko no se iba a rendir, y estaba dispuesta a intentar ese método y más hasta poder ver por lo menos a una de sus amigas masturbarse.


End file.
